


The Return

by greeneyedboy930, luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: Minseok is an angel cast out after interfering in a life he should have left alone.Luhan is stuck in his past allowing it to shape him into a jaded and bitter young man with no regard for anyone but himself.Can Minseok prove to Han that, even after losing everything, life is worth living and regain his wings? Or will their tests be too much to bare?





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 32
> 
> Title: The Return
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Word Count: 28051
> 
> Warnings: graphic depiction of sex, cursing, minor violence/injuries, physical abuse of minor characters, major character death (past description)
> 
> Author's Notes: I have to say I fell in love with this prompt immediately, I just hope I didn't stray too much from what the original prompter wanted. I have always heard writers say their characters have minds of their own...I fully understand that statement now. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I'm a sucker for Xiuhan!!

“Do we have to do this?” 

“Yes, you know it has to be done.”

“But Junmyeon? I think it’s cruel. Why does it need to be this way?”

“If this is what he wants, there’s a price he has to pay. Aren’t you supposed to be the Dark Angel?” 

“That’s not funny! I didn’t choose my place, none of us did. They’ve suffered enough. I don’t have the stomach for this.”

“You never did, Yifan. I’ll do it. I always do. Gather the rest. They need to know they cannot interfere lest they follow in his footsteps.

\--

Minseok wakes up, searing pain in his shoulder blades, in an alley behind a large building. He’s cold and has no idea where he is. In fact, Minseok has no memory of how old he is, where he’s from or how he got to the alley. The one thing he knows for sure is his name. 

With only a tattered old blanket to cover himself, Minseok walks towards the front of the building. He can hear people talking and laughing. Turning the corner, Minseok freezes. Four men are sitting on the steps, a bottle in each of their hands. It appears they’ve been drinking for awhile. They are all extremely attractive, but Minseok eyes are drawn to one. Subconsciously, he takes a step towards them. 

“Hey, Lu! Your boyfriend’s here!” Tao giggles in between sips. 

“What are you on about?” He looks over his shoulder. “Who are you? What are you doing outside my building?”

Minseok looks down at his feet. “I. Uh, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? I think he’s drunker than we are.” Sehun laughs pointing at Minseok’s legs. “Where’re your clothes?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up back there.” Minseok is still looking at the ground. 

“You woke up? You woke up naked and- Oh God! You’re a prostitute!” Luhan is yelling and pointing. “He’s a whore! I wonder what drugs he’s on.”

“I’m not! Well, I don’t think I am. What even is a prostitute?” Minseok pulls the blanket closer. 

“Even better! He’s a stupid whore. Why don’t you find someone else to fuck you. If I were going to pay, it wouldn’t be for a disgusting dirty thing like you.” Luhan pushes him towards the alley. "Get out of here! Before we catch whatever diseases you have!"

“Luhan! Chill out, man.” Jongin pulls him back before he can do more damage. 

Minseok stumbles a few steps before landing hard on his ass. “What did I do? Why are you acting like this?”

“You exist!” Luhan glares down at him as Jongin helps him to his feet. “Come on Tao, Sehun. I’m going in. I refuse to be subjected to this piece of shit any further.”

Not knowing what else to do, Minseok walks back the way he came, confused and dejected. He doesn’t understand the meaning of the names he was called but knows whatever they are, they aren’t good. Minseok realizes he’s being followed. He turns around quickly hoping whoever is behind him isn’t going to hurt him.

“Hey! You can’t stay out here. My name is Jongin. You’ll have to excuse my friends. They’re drunk. They’re not usually that bad. No, that’s a lie. I think fame has gone to their heads a bit. It’s worse when they’re drinking.” He sighs holding out a gym bag. “There’s shorts and a tee in there. They probably smell, but I’ll get you clean stuff. You don’t have anywhere to stay, do you?”

Minseok wraps the blanket tighter around his shoulders before stepping into the shorts. “I don’t think so. I don’t even know where I am.”

Jongin grabs his elbow to steady him as he’s trying to balance and dress at the same time. “My car is out front. I’ll take you somewhere you can stay until you’re back on your feet.”

\--

An incessant ringing wakes Luhan. Who the hell could possibly be calling at six-thirty? Pulling the pillow over his head, he lets the call go to voicemail. The caller hangs up and redials immediately, twice.

Groaning, Luhan grabs his phone without checking the caller ID. “What!”

“Good morning to you too, asshole. You don’t pay me enough to handle your shit, Lu. Get the fuck up. We’ve got damage control to do.” His manager yells. 

“Jesus, Xing. What’s your problem? Damage control for what?” Luhan rubs at his eyes, hangover headache in full effect.

“Google yourself. Then shower and get your ass to the agency. I’m trying to prevent the director from dropping your contract. I don’t know what’s happened, but you’ve been a real shithead for the past three months or so. I know the anniversary of the accident always makes you act out but this? I’m honestly embarrassed to represent you, let alone be your friend right now.” Yixing sighs and hangs up before Luhan could reply.

Heading into the bathroom, Luhan takes a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes and brush his teeth. Checking on his friends in the guest room, he finds Tao is still asleep in the bed with Sehun curled up on the floor. He’s figured he’s stalled enough and goes back into his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he pulls up the browser and searches himself. Luhan’s stomach drops as he sees headline after headline.

Breaking News: Model turned actor Luhan secretly recorded shoving homeless man.

Nation’s sweetheart, Luhan shows true colors. 

Raw Video: Drama Star Luhan Drunk and Disorderly

Model and dancer, Kim Jongin, seen helping distressed man after Luhan incident.

Mortified doesn’t begin to cover what Luhan feels as he watches the video. The man looks young, possibly still a kid? No, not a kid, but innocent. Pure. Yixing is right. He really is an asshole. Being drunk is not an excuse. Clicking the next link, he sees photos of Jongin helping the man with some clothes before they get into the car. The pictures are grainy, but Luhan can make out Jongin’s car. 

Closing out of his news feed, he logs into his weibo account. Big mistake. People are pissed. Several petitions are calling for his dismissal from numerous contracts. What has he done? Luhan can’t even figure out why he had such a strong response to the man in the first place. Just the sight of him induced pure rage. Figuring he can’t do any more harm than he’s already done, he creates a new post.

To anyone reading,

I have no excuse for how I behaved yesterday. I could say it was a sad day for me. I could even say I was drinking. And while that is true, it does not in anyway lessen what I have done. I am completely ashamed of myself. What right do I have to talk down to another human being the way I did? Fame and money are not a free pass to be as rude and heinous as I was to someone less fortunate. I will find this man and apologize in person. I am planning several donations as well as volunteering at various shelters and kitchens. I will not ask for your forgiveness and fully understand the severity of pain I’ve caused my fans. I am truly sorry. I promise you. I will make this right.

Please know that this is me, and not coming from my publicist or managers. I am sure I’ll be hearing from them shortly. 

Love,  
LH

Luhan logs out and throws his phone on the bed. Yixing most likely has sent a car for him, so he better shower quickly before he runs out of time. As he’s drying in only his boxers, he hears the front door open and close.

“Hello?” Luhan calls out.

“It’s me.” Yixing pokes his head in the bedroom. “Saw your update, and figured I’d pick you up on my way in. So what the hell happened? I talked to Jongin. He tried to drop the kid off at a shelter. He bolted before Jongin signed him in. He went looking for him, but no luck.”

“I have to find him, Xing. I can’t explain why. I don’t even know myself. I just have a feeling that I’m supposed to do something. No idea what, but something.” Luhan rambles on while finishing getting dressed.

“Hey, calm down. Are you okay? I know yesterday was…” Yixing begins

“Don’t say it! Please? My parents would be ashamed of me. For once in my life, I’m glad they aren’t here.” Luhan refuses to let the tears spill over. “That boy, man, whatever. I don’t know why. When I saw him. I saw the accident. I was back in that car.”

“How is that possible?” Yixing sits on the edge of the bed patting the spot next to him.

Luhan sits beside him. “I keep saying I have no idea, but it’s the truth. I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Let’s get going. We have a meeting with executives and the director set up for later this morning. Your post was a smart move. I think they have an understanding of where your head was, but we still have work to do.” Yixing bumps his shoulder once before they head out to the car. 

\--

Sitting at the edge of the park across from Luhan’s building, Minseok watches people come and go. Jongin was kind to him, but he didn’t want to stay in that place. A few other vagrants were gracious enough to lend him another blanket, so he wasn’t cold. Watching the others sleep, he spent the night lost in his own head. Minseok doesn’t ever remember having such intense pain in his stomach before. Hunger, the others told him offering him what little food they had. 

As Minseok watches, Luhan leaves with the two from last night and a new guy. Sinking down into his blankets, he tries to hide as best he can. Minseok knew he shouldn’t have come back, and he didn’t do it intentionally. He was roaming aimlessly and assumes he was just drawn. 

Suddenly, Luhan looks directly at him, as if he knew all along he was there. Minseok freezes in place, paralyzed by fear. Luhan calls out trying to cross the street, but there is too much traffic. Minseok knows that’s his only chance and runs, disappearing into the trees. 

Wandering alongside the river, Minseok feels happy. He loves the sounds of the birds as they flit through the trees. As he’s walking, he finds a small cascade. He makes his way to the banks seeing a large flat ledge. Minseok carefully steps onto it and sits, swinging his feet over into the cool water. Feeling the current pull at him, he realizes it’s deeper than he initially thought. He swishes his feet back and forth humming contently. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere.” Luhan startles him.

Standing up quickly, Minseok forgets his feet are wet. He slips, smacking his head against the stone before splashing into the water. Luhan stands stunned for a moment. Coming to his senses, he jumps in after Minseok. Swimming as fast as he can, he manages to get ahold of him.

“Come on, damn it! Wake up!” Luhan has them wedged against a fallen tree trunk to avoid the undercurrent. “Please, wake up. What do I do? What do I do? I don’t even know your name.”

“Minseok.” He croaks out. “My name is Minseok.” 

“Oh, Thank God! Here’s what we’re going to do. Hold on to that there. I’ll climb up and then pull you out. Don’t let go, okay?” Luhan wraps Minseok’s hands around an exposed root before he pulls himself out. “Grab my hand. That’s it. Now, the other. You ready?”

Nodding because he’s too afraid to speak, Minseok grips Luhan’s hands tighter. Luhan counts to three and yanks as hard as he can. Minseok feels his fingers slipping, but Luhan manages to drag him out. Sprawling on the ground, they catch their breath. 

“Thank you.” Minseok murmurs in between ragged breaths. 

‘Let me see your head. You whacked it pretty hard on the way down.” Luhan reaches out his face hardening. “What were you thinking! You keep running and doing stupid shit!”

“I- you- I’m sorry.” He stutters. 

“You should be! You’ve created nothing but trouble since I’ve first met you.” Luhan huffs pushing Minseok’s hair away. “Brilliant. You probably need stitches. I suppose you have no insurance?”

“What is that?” Minseok looks confused. 

“What is what? Stitches? Or insurance?” Luhan raises a brow.

“Uh, both? I’ve never heard of them?” 

“Did you hit your head that hard or are you dumb?” He snaps. 

“Neither?” Minseok looks at him. “I’ve just never heard of them before.”

“I don’t even know what to say to that. We better get moving. You need a doctor, and Yixing is going to kill me. I was supposed to be in a meeting.” Luhan starts walking with Minseok reluctantly following. “You don’t even have shoes!”

“I don’t. Your friend didn’t have an extra pair nor would they have fit.” They both stop walking.

“Oh, right. Jongin gave you clothes. Your feet are all cut up. They’re going to get infected.” Luhan looks disgusted.

“Infected?” Minseok scratches his head, forgetting that he’s cut, making it bleed more.

“You’re like a child! Come here.” Luhan takes his shirt off, balling it up, leaving him in only a tank. “Press this tightly over the wound. It should stop the bleeding. I’ll have to carry you.”

“I can walk. Luhan, what are you! I’m not a baby.” Minseok protests trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“Minseok, please!” He lifts him easily, cradling him to his chest. “I’m trying to help you!”

“Help me? You’ve been nothing but nasty since you first saw me.” Minseok glares still trying to escape his hold.

“Well, you piss me off!” Luhan’s steps falter momentarily. “I wonder why that is?”

“That makes two of us.” Minseok rolls his eyes with the small smile.

Carrying Minseok as if he weighs nothing, Luhan carefully makes his way out. Minseok gives up trying to fight him. Curling up to make himself smaller, he wraps his arms around Luhan and rests his head on the curve of his neck. 

Yixing is waiting for them. “Now what the fuck happened? Get in the building before more pictures are taken. Is he bleeding? And why the hell are you wet?”

“Yep. I scared him at the falls. He slipped, hit his head and fell in. Open the door. Thanks. How much time do we have? I don’t mean to be rude to the company, but this is more important. Minseok needs a doctor.” Luhan maneuvers his way into the elevator, Minseok still in his arms. 

“I’ll have someone come here, and I’ll call the director myself. You’re probably going to lose the drama.” Yixing uses his key for the second time in one day. “Tao and Sehun should be there by now. I can check in with them. See if anyone is saying anything.” 

Luhan carries Minseok into his bedroom heading for the master bath. “I don’t think it’s smart for you to fully shower alone not being able to see it, but I want to get that cut cleaned out. Who knows what could’ve gotten in there.”

After placing Minseok on the edge of the tub, Luhan digs through his medicine cabinet pulling out peroxide, q-tips, antibiotic ointment and gauze pads. 

Minseok watches him with curiosity as Luhan lines everything up on the counter. “What is all that?”

“Basic first aid supplies. Do you really not know or are you playing innocent?” Luhan looks at him suspiciously. “Part of me feels like I’m being set up.”

“Set up? For what?” Minseok looks up at him.

“That’s just it. I don’t know. You bring out the worst in me.” Luhan turns on the water letting it run into the tub. “Let’s get this shirt off. Shorts keep on for now. I can lend you some of my clothes until we get you some of your own.”

Standing in the middle of the tub, Minseok carefully pulls the shirt off. Luhan stares. Minseok is skinny but muscular. Not what Luhan was expecting. “Uh, now what?”

“Huh! What? Right, I got it. I’m going to turn the shower on. This part here comes off the wall so I can control the spray.” Luhan grabs the handheld and flips from the tub to the shower. 

“I feel like I should know all this. It’s familiar, but new at the same time.” Minseok closes his eyes as the water runs into his face.

“Shit! Sorry. Put your head back some.” Taking Minseok’s chin, Luhan pushes his head into a better position before switching his grip to the back of his neck to prevent Minseok from falling. 

“You’re all wet again,” Minseok says wincing as the water hits the cut. “How bad is it?” 

“Here, lean on the wall. I want to make sure it’s clean.” He opens the peroxide. “This may sting. I think it looked worse than it is with all the blood, but it’s still a decent cut.”

Neither notice Yixing in the doorway watching them. Luhan rinses the cut after it bubbles for a full sixty seconds. He has Minseok sit again so he can get a good look at his feet. Thankfully, there are only minor scrapes, and they are easy to clean quickly. When he’s satisfied, he turns the water off. 

“Here, I found some extras.” Yixing hands him some towels. “Minseok, what’s the scar on your back? Two of them running down your shoulder blades?”

“What? I don’t have any scars there.” Minseok says as Luhan turns him around.

“Yes, you do. Though, they look healed.” Luhan runs his index finger down the scar on his right shoulder. 

Minseok shudders, goosebumps left in the wake of Luhan’s touch. “I didn’t know they were there.”

“Interesting. Let’s talk later. The doctor is here. Should I let her back?” Yixing asks.

“Can you get us some clothes first?” Luhan is carefully patting Minseok dry. “He should fit into my stuff. It’ll be a little long, but that’s okay. I’ll shower once the doctor sees you, then we can figure out what’s next.”

Once dressed, Luhan leads them into the bedroom. The young doctor is waiting for them. She’s cleared a space for her supplies on Luhan’s vanity and has the chair covered and ready for Minseok. Hesitantly, Minseok sits and peers up between his lashes at her.

“Hi, Minseok. I’m Doctor Bae Joohyun. Can you tell me how this happened?” She moves his hair to get a closer look.

“I slipped and fell into the river. I guess I hit the rock on the way down.”

“Are you sure?” Minseok nods, but she turns to face Luhan. “I saw the video from last night. If you did this, I would have you arrested.”

“He didn’t! Yes, Luhan was there, and technically I fell because he scared me, but it was my fault. I forgot my feet were wet and slid on the rocks I was sitting on. Luhan jumped in after me. He brought me here and took care of me.” Minseok rushes pleading with her.

Joohyun looks at him searching for any signs that he is lying. “Fine. I have to admit he did a good job cleaning it. I would still like to rinse it with some sterile saline before closing it. I think you would do better with steri-strips then stitches. I would like to check for concussion. Do you feel sick?”

“No. It hurts a little, but nothing otherwise.” Minseok blinks as the doctor checks his pupils with a penlight. “What are steri-strips?”

“I’ll show you.” She pulls out the package, explaining things as she goes. Calling Luhan over, Joohyun demonstrates how to apply the antibiotic ointment and gives them both detailed instructions.

“I have some questions,” Yixing speaks up for the first time. “Would you mind coming with me. We can settle payment and go over a few things.”

Joohyun follows Yixing to the living room letting Luhan and Minseok alone. Luhan makes sure he is comfortable before excusing himself to shower. He leaves the bathroom door ajar so he can hear if Minseok needs anything.

Minseok tries not to look, he really does, but he has a clear view of Luhan in the vanity mirror. Realizing he’s not just drawn to the building, but to Luhan himself, Minseok watches Luhan brush his teeth with water still dripping from his hair. He’s very beautiful, Minseok decides. Although his face gives him the appearance of young and innocent, his body is the opposite. Luhan is all lean muscle. Minseok blushes as Luhan steps out of the bathroom towel slung around his hips.

“What?” Luhan notices Minseok staring.

“I-you-you’re beautiful.” He stammers flushing more.

“You really hit your head there.” Luhan laughs hiding his embarrassment. 

“Luhan, why do I feel like I’m connected to you? I have no memory of anything, but you, you feel like home for me. Why?” Minseok isn’t sure why he was so honest. 

“I have no idea. I told you, you pull an extreme reaction from me. It’s like I’m angry with you, but I don’t even know you.” Luhan’s as confused as Minseok. “You honestly don’t remember anything?”

“Actually, I was just speaking with Joohyun about that.” Yixing cuts in. “She would like to run DNA tests.”

“What’s that?” Minseok questions.

“It will give us an idea of who you are and if you have any family.” Yixing answers him.

“Do you know your full name?” Luhan asks. “Maybe we can search that as well.”

“I-wait, Kim. I’m Kim Minseok.” Minseok looks proud he remembered something.

“Good. That’s good.” Luhan nods.

“That name mean anything to you, Han?” Yixing looks puzzled.

“Uh, no. Should it?” He’s confused.

“Nevermind, I thought. I don’t know what I thought. It’s giving me a headache. Minseok, what else can you remember?” Yixing asks still leaning in the doorway. “Anything about where you’re from?”

They talk for over an hour. Yixing makes notes of everything and says he will make an appointment for Minseok to go in for testing. Luhan makes fresh coffee while they chat. Yixing leaves shortly after to see what’s happening at the agency. 

Figuring it’s just easier, Luhan sets up the guest room. Minseok watches as he changes the sheets and stocks the guest bathroom with everything he could need. Minseok likes this room, but not as much as he loves Luhan’s. Luhan’s is painted a pale blue, almost the color of the sky. Minseok finds it very comforting compared to the bland beige walls in the rest of the apartment. In fact, there is nothing personal anywhere else in the place. 

Luhan laughs when he notices him looking around. “Yeah, I know. I haven’t done much with the place. Yixing painted my room when I first moved in ten years ago. I haven’t felt like doing much else. Sad isn't it?”

“You’ve lived here for ten years? How old are you?” Minseok sits on the bed next to Luhan.

“Twenty-six.” Luhan shrugs.

“You’ve been alone since you were a teenager.” Minseok is shocked. “Why? Where’s your family?”

“I haven’t got one,” Luhan cuts Minseok off before he can reply. “I don’t talk about this. Just let it be, please.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to get to know you.” Minseok watches him.

“They died on my sixteenth birthday. I don’t like to think about it let alone discuss it.” Luhan scrubs his hand over his face before standing up. “You hungry? I’m starving.”

Agreeing that he is hungry, Minseok follows Luhan out of the apartment to the little restaurant on the corner. It’s not fancy, but Luhan says the food is good. They order at the counter before finding a seat out of view from the street. The staff seems to know him, which makes sense being he lives so close. They bring out their bowls and a six pack of the beer Luhan was drinking when Minseok first saw him.

Keeping his mouth shut about the beer, Minseok digs into his noodles. He can’t help the tiny noises he makes as he eats. It’s the equivalent to take out food, but it’s so good.

“Told you. Want one?” Luhan opens a bottle.

“I don’t drink. Well, I mean, I don’t think I do.” Minseok is confused.

“It’s one beer. I’ll take the rest home.” Luhan pushes the bottle across the table and takes one for himself.

Luhan ends up finishing the beers by the end of the meal. He’s about to request another six pack when Minseok refuses. He’s angry but isn’t sure why. He storms out of the restaurant while Luhan pays.

“What’s with you?” Luhan snaps when he gets outside.

“You!” Minseok yells back. “You don’t need to be drinking like that. What is wrong with you?”

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. Be thankful that you had something to eat and place to stay. Let’s go before I leave you here.” Luhan walks back to the building.

In the apartment, Minseok tries to apologize. He’s not sure what came over him, or why he was so angry. Luhan blows him off saying he’s going to bed. Minseok flips through TV for a bit before wandering back to his bedroom. He pauses outside Luhan’s door. He can hear him mumbling in his sleep, but can’t make out what he’s saying. He leaves him be deciding he should just go to sleep.

The next morning Luhan either doesn’t remember last night, or he is refusing to acknowledge it. Minseok doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t like when Luhan is angry, so he’d rather avoid pissing him off if he can. 

“I’m apparently off today. The drama I was supposed to start filming has been delayed, their polite way of saying they are looking for my replacement.” Luhan says in between bites of toast he’s made for them. “Let’s go shopping. You can pick out whatever you want.”

“You want to go shopping?” Minseok’s puts his plate in the dishwasher.

“Yeah, why not?” He hands Minseok his plate and turns to go get ready.

Luhan lends him a baseball cap to cover the small bandage and a facemask. Wearing the same disguise with the addition of sunglasses, Luhan leads Minseok down to the garage. He opts to take what he affectionately calls the beater car. It’s an older model that blends in better to keep a lower profile, especially since they are hitting the local mall. Which explains the need to be incognito.

On the way, Luhan calls his favorite store. They are discreet, keeping Luhan safe without the need for extra security. He explains that the staff will open what they call a VIP section so they can shop comfortably without the risk of paps or saesangs bothering them. Luhan parks around the back of the store where Taeyeon is waiting for them. She has an excellent eye for dressing clients.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lu and Mr.?” She stops when she realizes she doesn’t know his name.

“Kim, but I go by Minseok.” He pulls the mask down smiling brightly.

“Hello, Minseok. I’m Taeyeon, I’ll be helping you both today. Mr. Lu, I have all the newest arrivals over here. Technically, I’m not supposed to sell them yet.” She prattles on leading them to where she’s set up. “Minseok, do you know what size you’d like? What you have on is larger for your frame, but if that’s what you prefer I can pull it.”

“Actually, Taeyeon, Minseok needs a whole new wardrobe. I need him fitted for suits and business casual as well as whatever he prefers for home and everyday comfort. I would like him to be able to accompany me to various functions including black tie events. You have my card on file, yes?” Luhan rattles off. 

“Yes, Mr. Lu. Is there a limit I should stick with?” Taeyeon looks like a little girl ready to dress her favorite doll.

“No limit. Make sure he has enough business wear. Maybe a few vests and sport coats that can pair with multiple trousers, and I’m going to need a new tux. He should compliment whatever we choose.” Luhan is looking through one of the racks set up for them.

“Uh, Luhan? I have no way of paying you back. Nor do I have a need for a tux and suits.” Minseok tries to reel them in.

“Consider this an advance. I’ve decided you can work as my assistant when I need one. I need someone readily available, and it would make my life easier if I don’t have someone new each time. We can discuss a salary later.” Luhan waves his hand as if it’s no big deal.

“I don’t know how to be an assistant.” Minseok whispers.

“You’ll learn. I’ll train you myself.” Luhan carries an armful to the dressing room. “Here, start there. I want to see the suits on you. Taeyeon, he will probably need help with the ties.”

Four hours and fifteen million won later, Luhan and Minseok arrive back to the apartment. Three full suits with 20 matching button downs, numerous business casual trousers, seven pairs of jeans and too many t-shirts to count, Minseok’s closet will be stuffed. Luhan even purchased boxer briefs, pajamas, shoes, and socks for him.

Carefully removing the tags, Luhan shows him how to work the washing machine for the everyday things. Taeyeon had everything else steam cleaned before they were packed, so they are ready to wear. Minseok takes the time to set up his room. He has no idea how long he’s been in there, but he is satisfied that almost everything is folded neatly in drawers or hanging in the walk-in.

“How is it you know how to fold clothes, but not other basic knowledge things?” Luhan is standing in the closet doorway.

“Jesus! You wanna not sneak up on me.” Minseok drops the hanger he was holding. “I feel like I’m starting to remember some things. There are still holes, and I can’t recall anything after the age of fifteen.” 

“Interesting, come eat. I ordered food while you were in here. We can talk through what you remember.” Luhan walks out to the kitchen. “Hope you like pizza.”

“Depends on what kind.” Minseok follows behind. 

“I thought you might say that. Here.” Luhan hands him a plate. 

Minseok looks at Luhan, at the plate and back to Luhan. “You aren’t serious? How can you eat this?”

“Isn’t the more important question how I knew you hated it?” Luhan is glaring, arms folded across his chest. 

“Huh? I’m confused. Why are you mad again?” Timidly, Minseok puts the plate on the table. 

“Who are you really? And what is it you want from me?” Luhan asks bitterly. 

“I’m Minseok. I’m twenty-seven. I was born March twenty-sixth in-“

“In Gyeonggi Province. One sister. Black belt in Taekwondo. Barcelona and Manchester United. Americano coffee. Baozi.” Luhan is furious. “You’re not Minseok. I knew Minseok.”

“You knew me? I don’t understand? Luhan, what’s happening?” He’s trying to process the bits of memories he has, things rapidly clicking into place. ‘Oh my god!”

“At first, I thought it was just a common name. The little things, your mannerisms or the way you spoke and the clothes you picked out, made me realize you were pretending to be my Minseok. My best friend.” Luhan sits at the table. “Again, what do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything. Hannie, I-”

“Don’t you dare call me that!” He slams his fist down. 

“Luhan, you’re Hannie, and I’m Minnie. Luhan, I am Minnie. You should be happy. Why are you so angry?” Minseok tries to reason with him.

“Because Minseok is dead! He died! He died at fifteen, and you magically have no memories after that age. Bull shit! Minseok got sick when we were thirteen. Leukemia. I shaved his head myself during the chemo and radiation treatments. I shaved mine later that same night, so he wasn’t alone. He died two years after the diagnosis. Relapsed while waiting for a stem cell donor. He died just before my parents. I sat in the room and watched my best friend die!” Luhan is livid.

“I died? No. You’re wrong. I remember getting sick, but dying?” Nausea washes over him. “Luhan?”

“Get out! Get the fuck out!” Luhan screams pointing at the door.

“I have nowhere to go. I’m not lying to you. I promise.” Minseok is on the verge of tears. 

“How am I supposed to believe that? I saw him take his last breath. I saw him in the casket! Watched them put him in the ground. You know what, let’s go. I’ll show you his grave.” Luhan grabs his wrist dragging him out the door. 

“Wait! Luhan, it’s late. Can’t we go tomorrow?” Minseok struggles.

“No! We’re going now!” He refuses to back down. 

Not noticing the paps outside the garage, Luhan continues to drag Minseok to the car. He shoves him roughly into the passenger seat and slams the door. The tires squeal as he pulls out onto the road. 

Minseok’s heart nearly beats out of his chest as Luhan swerves erratically through the traffic. Every time he looks at him, Luhan only seems to get angrier. Minseok opts to keep his eyes on his hands. After what feels like an eternity on the highway, they take the exit leading them to a small town. Minseok recognizes it. His childhood home is a few blocks from where they are. Luhan finally slows down to find the entrance to the cemetery. 

Luhan drives slowly until he finds the spot he’s looking for. “Whatever game you’re playing, it ends here.”

“I’m not playing any games. Luhan, I don’t know how to explain it. I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I’m really me. My grandparents are buried down there.” He points down the row.

“Yeah, and you’re with them. Out! I’ll show you.” Luhan gets out of the car.

Not bothering to wait for him, Minseok makes his way to his grandparents grave. He squats down running his fingers over their names and dates. Luhan stands behind him, watching for any slip in the facade. Minseok stays there a moment longer before turning back to Luhan.

“There.” He points at the next site.

“No! It can’t be.” Minseok wrenches back staring at his own name etched in stone.

“It is. Now, who are you really?” Luhan folds his arms across his chest.

“I’m Minseok! I’ve told you. I- I’m so confused. I don’t like it here. Luhan, can we go please.” He’s trembling.

“Not until you tell me why you’re pretending to be someone who’s dead! I want to know why! If this is a way to blackmail me or get money, how much do you want?” Luhan shouts at him. 

“I don’t want money! I don’t want anything! Don’t you think I’m just as upset as you? There’s a fucking tombstone with my name on it! I’m literally walking on my grave!” Minseok jumps up and down for emphasis. “Test me! Do the DNA shit Yixing was talking about. If I fail that, I’ll apologize, and you’ll never see me again. But I’m telling you, I AM MINSEOK!”

“Jesus Christ! You actually sound like him. However, it’s impossible.” Luhan runs a hand through his hair. “Let’s get out of here before someone notices us. I’m not happy that you’ll be staying with me, but I want the test results.” 

“You’re starting to believe me, aren’t you? Luhan, look at me. Why would I lie? Wouldn’t it be easier to come up with some other bullshit story? Wouldn’t I have researched and found out- found out that I was dead making it incredulous to impersonate me? I have an idea of what’s happening, but it seems crazy. Let me get to Doctor Bae first.” Minseok waits as Luhan stares seeming lost for a moment. 

“You know, I don’t have a clue what to say.” He snorts laughing hysterically. “What the fuck! Part of me really wants to believe it’s you. The rest knows that’s completely ridiculous. Come on.”

The ride home is silent but a lot less tense than the ride there. Watching out the window, Minseok is lost in thought. Could he be wrong? Why would he have memories of someone else’s life? Then again, why didn’t Luhan recognize him? He has the same face as the one in his memories. Luhan did say he acts the same, but nothing about his appearance. It’s so confusing to him. Neither one had any recognition at all the first time they saw each other. Minseok wonders why that is.

“Min. Yo, buddy! Wake up, man. We’ve been home for ten minutes just sitting here.” Luhan waves in front of his face.

“Hm? Shit, sorry. I was thinking.” They get out of the car, walking to the elevator. “Hannie, what did your Minseok look like? I can’t get my head around that. I feel like I look like myself, but you don’t?”

“No, it’s not that you don’t look like him, it’s just different. You’re the same but older, and I never got to see him older. Plus, you seem a hell of a lot more innocent than Minnie ever was.” He pauses laughing. “He would always get this devious glint in his eye right before pulling off the biggest pranks in school. Oh my god! The best one was when we were freshman, we both made the varsity soccer team. The captain was a real dick. Hated us for being better than him. With seconds left in the championship game, Jinki had the ball and was surrounded. He wouldn’t make the pass. Minseok was wide open. So Min being Min, he got pissed. Worked his way between everyone. Just as the other team went for the tackle-”

“Pulled his shorts down, didn’t I. Left him in a jock strap in the middle of the field and still managed to score the winning goal. Never knew it was me either.” Minseok giggles at the thought.

“Holy shit!” Luhan’s jaw dropped. “How could you know that.”

“How could I forget it? You were scared shitless that he was going to kill us for weeks. Looked like a deer in headlights every time you saw him.” Minseok smiles his big gummy smile.

“Minseok.” Luhan breathes out.

“Yes, LuLu?” Minseok turns just as Luhan reaches for him.

Luhan cages Minseok in against the elevator wall, taking his face in his hands. The kiss is a frantic rush of teeth clicking and nose bumps. Minseok huffs out a laugh at Luhan’s impatience pushing him back with a gentle hand on his shoulder as the elevator chimes their arrival. Nervously, Luhan pulls out his keys and opens the front door.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Luhan refuses to meet his eyes.

“I wasn’t rejecting you. I just think the DNA test should be done first, among other things. You know how many procedures I’ve had. I’d rather not find out I have something when it’s too late to protect you.” Minseok closes the door behind them. “What if I’m really not me? Or if I’m still sick? Or worse?”

“Don’t do that. You haven’t doubted yourself once since you’ve been back. I’ll admit, I’m still skeptical. I mean, how can you come back from the dead. This isn’t Zombieland or whatever. As for you being sick or diseases, I don’t have an answer for that.” Luhan’s phone rings cutting off the conversation. “Yixing. I’ll be right back.”

Luhan walks down the hall before accepting the call.

“Lu, We’ve got trouble.” Yixing starts before Luhan even says hello.

“What? Why?” 

“Minseok’s mother is beyond angry. I called her to see if she would agree to the testing. She thinks we’ve both lost our minds. She may show up at your apartment.” Yixing rushes out as the doorbell rings.

“Yeah, that would be my door. I’ll call-”

“There’s more, Lu. Several new pictures showed up online. You and Minseok arguing outside the restaurant the other night, dragging him to the car and at the cemetery tonight. You need to be more careful. Meet me in the morning, Doctor Bae has an office down the street from the agency. See if you can get his mother to agree to the test.” Yixing hangs up.

Rushing out of the bedroom, Luhan finds Minseok pressed against the door looking through the peephole. “You had better go in your room. This may not go well.”

“But it’s my mom.” He looks back with wide eyes. “I never imagined seeing her. I miss her so much.”

“I know, but if she sees you. I’m sorry, but it’s not a good idea.” Luhan sighs. “She’s probably really angry with me already. I’ll explain later. Let me talk to her.” 

Luhan watches him go knowing what he must be feeling. No, what Minseok’s mother must be feeling. He would be furious if someone called him to say his mother and father were alive. He takes a minute to compose himself and opens the door. She pushes her way past him and waits for him to shut it before saying anything.

“Are you drinking again? I was under the impression that you had stopped. Do I need to send you back to rehab? Luhan, I love you as much as I loved Minseok, but you need to stop this. I know you miss him, but he’s gone. You have to accept it. Whoever this imposter is, you need to stay away from them.” She’s trying to control her anger.

“Momma Kim, just hear me out, okay? I was drinking the other night, not anywhere like I was. Just a couple of beers. It was the anniversary, and I was with some friends. I just needed to get through the day. Ten years really hit hard.” He can feel himself breaking down. “I didn’t realize they would call you. I know that sounds stupid of me, but I hadn’t considered how they would run the test.”

Mrs. Kim takes a seat on the sofa pulling Luhan with her. “Han, please don’t do this. You almost killed yourself with alcohol poisoning twice. Are you taking the meds? Is this more hallucinations?” 

“It’s not a hallucination.” He snaps. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude.”

“You still think he was real then too, don’t you?” She asks squeezing his hand.

“I’m not crazy. I just miss him. And them.” Luhan looks at her noticing how similar Minseok’s features are to his mothers. “What if he is really Minseok?”

“He’s not. We buried him. You’ve got to move on.” Mrs. Kim hugs him. “I’ll do this test tomorrow, only to prove to you he’s gone. Once that’s settled, please take care of yourself. I know I’m not your mother, and you don’t have to follow my advice, but I truly want what’s best for you. Now, walk an old lady to the door.”

“Momma, stop that.” He cracks a grin.

“There’s my Lu. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kisses his cheek and leaves. 

Locking up the door, Luhan thinks he could really use a drink right now. He digs in the back of the freezer to find the bottle of vodka he has hidden. It’s been there since Momma Kim sent him to the treatment program. She and Yixing did a sweep of the apartment throwing everything away when he first came home, but in a moment of weakness, he purchased this one. Luhan pours it into an empty water bottle. Minseok doesn’t know he had a problem, so he shouldn’t question it. 

Pausing in the hall, Luhan listens at Minseok’s door. He can hear him sniffling and wants to comfort him, but doesn’t trust himself. What was he thinking kissing him! Everything in his brain is telling him he’s nuts for even considering that this man is his Minnie, but his heart has other ideas. He listens a few seconds more before going into his bedroom.

Going about his usual routine, Luhan takes out his contacts and washes his face stealing sips of vodka every now and then. The prescription bottle sits innocently in the cabinet, but Luhan feels like it’s mocking him. Maybe Momma Kim is right. Could he be projecting Minseok’s appearance onto this stranger? Slamming the cabinet shut, he decides he’s not taking them. He stopped them about a month ago, and he’d much rather drink right now. He’s already a little tipsy. 

Stumbling around, Luhan goes to take another sip only to see the bottle is empty. Damn it! Not wanting to go back out for more, he climbs into bed without bothering to put on pajamas. His comforter is warm enough. He’ll be fine in his boxers. As he’s reaching for the light, he knocks the picture of his parents off the nightstand. He picks it up quickly and shoves it in the drawer not wanting to see them at this moment. Pulling the comforter over his head, he prays to fall asleep.

“Han! Hannie, wake up!” Minseok is shaking Luhan’s shoulders as he flails about the bed almost hitting him. “Fuck! Lu, wake up!”

“Wha? Minseok, what’s going on?” Luhan is covered in sweat still shaking.

“You tell me. You were screaming.” Minseok shoves him over some to sit on the edge.

“Fucking nightmares. I’ve had them since the accident.” Luhan reaches for the water bottle forgetting it’s empty.

“I’ll get you a fresh one. Preferably one that’s actually water this time.” Minseok rolls his eyes at him.

“How would you know that? You were in your room.” Luhan raises an eyebrow.

“Please, I’m not stupid. That’s how we used to hide it when you stayed over mine, dumbass.” Minseok laughs. “However, that shit stops now.”

“Yeah, yeah, still an asshole.” Luhan grins.

“Yah! I heard that.” Minseok calls from the kitchen.

Luhan grumbles under his breath as Minseok returns handing him a glass. “Thanks.”

“Want to talk about it?” Minseok puts the glass on the nightstand when Luhan’s done.

“Only if you stop leering at me. It’s damn creepy!” He chuckles at Minseok’s scowl.

“Leering? Like you did to me in the shower? Move over. Jesus! Where’re your clothes? Ah, fuck it. Scoot!” He pushes his way into the bed. 

Luhan waits for him to lie down before shifting to rest his head on Minseok’s chest. “I dream about the accident.”

“I figured as much.” He smooths Luhan’s hair back in gentle strokes. “Did you know you were yelling my name, though?”

“I was hoping you didn’t notice that.” Luhan winces snuggling closer and playing with the buttons on Minseok’s shirt.

“Sorry, Ge.” He takes his hand trying to distract him. 

“Did you have to say that? You know I go stupid when you call me that. Plus, you’re older or were or- Fuck this is confusing.” Luhan struggles to make sense of his thoughts.

“I’m still older. My birthday is before yours. Stop stalling and talk.” He watches as Luhan takes a deep breath before starting.

“I always dream about that night. Over and over and over. It’s always the same dream. You’re there. That’s why Momma Kim asked if I thought you were real then too. I kept seeing you. You died months before the accident, yet I saw you everywhere. I would chase you down the street, but you’d never stop. You didn’t speak to me until that night.” Luhan closes his eyes in embarrassment. 

“I wasn’t allowed to. I got into a lot of trouble up there for that.” He sucks in a breath like he didn’t mean to blurt that out.

“What! What the fuck does that mean?” Luhan sits up staring down at him.

“I should keep my mouth shut. I told you, I have an idea what’s happening. Continue.” He tries to pull Luhan back to him.

“Uh, No! You can’t say something like that and not explain.” He pulls out of Minseok’s hold.

“Fine, But don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m an angel.” Minseok smirks.

“Yeah, and I’m the Pope. What kind of shit are you on?” Luhan is hysterical.

“Give me a better explanation. Number one- I’m dead. Number two- you were the only one to see me. Number three- all the sudden I’m here with memories obviously tampered with, but I just happen to walk up to your building? And four- my scars. Luhan, I lost my wings. I was too preoccupied with you. I should have lost them the night of the accident.” Minseok rambles until Luhan cuts him off.

“Holy shit! You’re fucking serious. You really believe that. So, you were there? I’m not crazy?” Luhan seriously considers it.

“Ha, nope you’re still a crazy bastard, but yes. I was there. Like I said, I got in a fuck ton of trouble for pulling you out of that car.” Minseok turns serious. “You were supposed to die with them, Lu. I couldn’t. I couldn’t watch it. So I saved you. For a while you were okay. Sad, but functioning. Suddenly, you were miserable and drinking and all sorts of crazy shit. I was forbidden to interfere with your life. Of course, you know me and rules. What I don’t understand is what happens now? Am I stuck here? Will I die all over?”

Luhan covers Minseok’s mouth. “No, shut up. You’re fine. I’m fine. We’re both fine, okay?”

“You’re drunk.” He kisses his hand before pulling him back down on the bed. “You need to quit it, or you are going to kill yourself. And, you need to start retaking your meds again. You can roll your eyes all you want, but you know I’m right.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know I should be taking care of myself considering most of my organs are shit, but I was just so fucking angry. Everyone telling me I was crazy or hallucinating. I knew I saw you. I was on three different psych meds for it. They kept changing them until I didn’t see you anymore. That made me even more depressed. I went on a binger. Ended up in the hospital. Some random called the emergency number saying he saw me collapse in the window. I’m on the top floor.” Luhan freezes. “That was you again wasn’t it?”

“That would be the day I lost my wings. Deliberately disobeyed orders and saved you a second time. Chanyeol was set to come for you.” Minseok sighs.

“Chanyeol?” He’s confused.

“He’s what you’d call a reaper. He escorts the dead. Nice guy. He covers for Yifan. Yifan is supposed to be the dark angel. Wicked black wings. Looks intimidating, but he’s a total sweetheart. Junmyeon is the white angel. He handles almost everything up there. Kinda scary, but not a bad guy. Hates me though.” Minseok chuckles. “Enough story time. You need to sleep.”

“Will you stay with me?” Luhan peeks up at him.

“If you would like.” At Luhan’s nod, Minseok wiggles around to get comfortable hooking his leg under Luhan’s. “Good night, Hannie.”

“Night, Minnie.” He hums out already falling asleep. 

Minseok jolts awake. The clock reads four am, much too early to be up. Looking down, he finds Luhan sound asleep. His head pillowed on his chest and one arm wrapped tightly around him as if he’s afraid Minseok would disappear. Just as sleep is about to overtake him once more, Minseok’s eyes snap open. Intense pressure in his chest has Minseok slipping out of bed carefully, he doesn’t want to disturb Luhan. 

Feeling like his heart is about to vibrate out of his body, Minseok manages to make it into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him and slides to the floor. Shutting his eyes, he gives himself over to the burning pressure. His last thought as he loses consciousness is wishing he had taken the chance to say goodbye one last time.

After what feels like an eternity he opens his eyes. Minseok is shocked to be looking at himself or rather his body still leaning against the wall with hands holding his chest. It’s going to kill Luhan to find him like that.

“I’m not taking anyone back yet.” The white angel startles him.

“Jesus, is this scare Minseok to death day?” Minseok turns around quickly to find Junmyeon behind him. “What do you mean, not taking me yet?”

“It’s not time. You still have work to do before you regain your wings and can come home. You seemed to have recovered your memories faster than I had hoped. Luhan, too. Minseok, If he doesn’t figure out how to live without you and his parents, he will die. You know the rules. If he is the cause of his own death, he will be punished or condemned. He will never reunite with any of you in the afterlife.” Junmyeon is intense, trying to make his point.

“Is my being here a good idea? Won’t this make it harder for both of us when I leave again?” Minseok is genuinely concerned.

“Therein lies your test. You both need to let go, or neither will ever be at rest.” Junmyeon fades slowly from sight his final words are like a whisper on the wind. “Good luck, Minseok. And remember, time is short.”

Returning to his corporal body, Minseok heads out to the kitchen no longer feeling sleepy. Luhan has this huge kitchen and practically nothing in it. Sighing, Minseok takes Luhan’s wallet and keys figuring he can either pick up breakfast and coffee or find a grocery store.

Waking up, Luhan stretches and groans remembering last night. The cemetery, Minseok’s mother, the angel theory, and the damn nightmare. Thank god Minseok woke him. Where is he? Luhan knows he fell asleep against him. 

After using the bathroom, Luhan pads out to the living room. No Minseok. He goes back to the guest bedroom. No one there. Back out in the kitchen, Luhan notices his wallet and keys are gone. Pissed doesn’t even begin to cover it. How could he be so dumb?

Stomping into his bedroom, Luhan grabs his phone before he tosses it at the wall. “Fuck! I can’t even call him! He doesn’t have a phone. I can’t believe this! I let a complete stranger pull one over on me.”

“Are we back to that again?” Minseok is standing in the doorway, bags in hand. “Yes, I stole your wallet to get us both breakfast, dumbass. You’ve got shit in the place. If you’re done being a spoiled baby, come eat.”

“Min, I-” Luhan looks sheepish. “I’m sorry. I woke up, and you were gone. I assumed-”

“Yep, you always assume. You know what they say about that. Ass, you and me, except this one is all you. I would have left a note, but I didn’t want to wake you by rummaging through your house.” Minseok shrugs carrying the bags to the table. 

“I said I’m sorry.” Luhan wraps his arms around him in an awkward back hug as Minseok is emptying bags.

“You know, you’re still the spoiled brat you were when we were kids only worse.” He mutters, freezing when he realizes what that means. “That’s why I’m here. I get it now.”

“Now, what are you on about?” Luhan turns him to see his face.

“Nothing. We can talk about it later. Eat, then we should get ready to go, and I really need a shower.” taking his coffee and plate, Minseok sits at the dining table. “Come on, grumpy.”

“Wear the slacks and a button down. We’re going to the agency after the doctor. I still need an assistant.” Luhan sits across from him.

Opting not to argue, Minseok nods and finishes his breakfast. He cleans his plate and excuses himself to the bathroom to get ready. Showering quickly, Minseok thinks of how he’s going to go about this. He should have realized this wasn’t permanent. What kind of idiot thinks they can come back from the dead? Luhan is not going to handle this well. In fact, he may spiral out of control all over again. 

Once they are both dressed, Luhan drives them to Doctor Bae’s. Slightly early thanks to no traffic, they check in with the receptionist. The office has a modern style and doesn’t give off the usual vibes. Even the color scheme is calming. Minseok finds that comforting being the amount of time he’s spent in different offices and hospitals. Luhan excuses himself to the restroom as Minseok takes a seat.

As he’s waiting, Minseok can hear his mother talking with the doctor. It’s clear she’s worried for Luhan. She’s asking about legal action when the results show that he is an imposter. Minseok’s father is also there much to his surprise. Apparently, he has already consulted a lawyer. Doctor Bae will send them the results as soon as she has them, but she makes it clear that she does not view this as malicious intent. She explains that what she saw leads her to believe that the imposter was brainwashed into or genuinely believes that he is Minseok. Doctor Bae tells them how childlike Minseok was when she treated him, and that Luhan explained the temporary amnesia they both experienced to Yixing. Mr. Kim laughs it off saying Luhan was always too gullible for his own good. Minseok knows he should not be seen, but he can not bring himself to move. Just a glimpse wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Mr. and Mrs. Kim say their goodbyes and make their way to the front. Mrs. Kim spots him first and stops in her tracks. Mr. Kim practically knocks her down not expecting her to come to a standstill. Minseok jumps up to steady her before his father pulls her back. Minseok’s parent’s stare at him seemingly shocked.

“It can’t be.” Mrs. Kim whispers.

“What is this!” Mr. Kim demands at Luhan just as he returns.

“Mr. K. I’m so sorry. We were only a few minutes early. I thought you’d be gone by now.” Luhan is trying to push Minseok behind him. 

“Let him go, Han. You, come here now!” He’s pissed and pointing at Minseok. 

Slowly Minseok walks forward with his head down. “I’m sorry, dad. We weren’t supposed to be here at the same time.”

“Look at me. No! You will let me see him.” His mother steps towards him shrugging out of her husbands reach. Minseok stays perfectly still as she touches his face. She traces her fingers across his brow, down his nose, and over his cheek, stopping at the barely noticeable scar there. “How?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.” Minseok frowns as his mother starts to cry. “Please, don’t cry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“This is ridiculous! This is not my son. We’re leaving.” Mr. Kim wraps an arm around his wife and walks out, slamming the door after him.

Luhan stands stunned watching Minseok trying not to break down. Coming to his senses, he grabs Minseok, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay. I’m so sorry. I thought they were coming earlier.”

“It’s fine. Can we just get this over with? I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to if that’s okay.” Minseok looks to Doctor Bae.

“Right in here. My staff said you’d like more than just the DNA testing?” She has the makings of a medical chart in front of her.

“Yes, if it’s not too much trouble. I know I don’t have insurance, but I can make payments? I’m starting a job today.” Minseok sits on the table.

“It’s already taken care of. You just have to tell me what else you want ordered.” She sits on the stool facing him. “I would like to go over what you remember of your medical history as well. I was able to obtain Kim Minseok’s old charts and hospital records thanks to your parents.”

“Does that mean you believe me?” Minseok looks hopeful.

“I’ll say this, I am a doctor, and I believe in science and definitive proof, but I’ve also seen one too many miracles to completely ignore the possibility. As I stated to Mr. and Mrs. Kim, I do not believe you mean anyone any harm. You either have been coerced into this, or you honestly believe it.” She makes notes as she speaks.

“You think I’m crazy.” Minseok laughs.

Doctor Bae looks up and smiles. “I didn’t say that.”

“But, you’re thinking it. I don’t blame you. I would think Luhan and I both are certifiable. I appreciate you doing this though. You could have just had me arrested or put away.” Minseok is sincere.

“I’ll let you in on a secret I’ve never shared before. Maybe it will help you understand my point of view. I had a little brother. He died young like you. I used to see him from time to time. Claimed he was an angel. In fact, I dreamed of him the night I met you. He asked me to take care of you. Said you’re his best friend up there. How’s that for certifiable?” She chuckles under her breath.

“Joohyun, Oh my god! You have a different name. That’s why it didn’t dawn on me right away. You’re Baekhyun’s sister.” Minseok blurts out.

“Wow! Okay, that’s creepy. You could’ve looked me up. It’s not hard to find the story. Although, I changed my name to avoid association. When your brother makes national news, everyone wants a piece of you.” She reasons with herself. “Say I believe you, would you tell me about Baek?”

“I’m sure I’m not supposed to, but yes.” He shrugs. “He wouldn’t tell me how he died. Was he sick?”

“Murdered. I won’t go into detail because it’s not something any of us like to discuss.” Joohyun closes her eyes a moment at the clearly painful memory. “Is he okay? That’s really all I want. To know he’s alright, wherever he is.”

“I haven’t seen him in a bit, but he’s always been the life of the party. He’s like an excitable puppy. Baekhyun makes everyone smile even if you don’t want too. He’s a good kid.” Minseok grins.

“That’s my Hyunnie. Thank you. I miss him so much.” She smiles back, tears in her eyes, before picking up the discarded order form. “Let’s get started shall we?”

Drawing several tubes of blood, Minseok and Joohyun talk for an hour later sharing stories about her brother. Minseok doesn’t go into too much detail about the others, only Baekhyun. Luhan comes in to see what’s going on since they’re being so loud. He decides whoever this Baek kid is, he likes him.

As they’re walking out, she says it will take two weeks to get some of his results back. Joohyun took Luhan’s cell number and will call as they come in. Minseok is a little disappointed that they will take so long. He doesn’t know long he will be here. Junmyeon could come for him at any point, and he doesn’t even have a clue where to begin. Being right down the street, the ride to work is short. Minseok and Luhan park at the agency and sneak in the back entrance. Luhan ignores the stares he gets as people recognize Minseok from the video.

Sitting in his large office, Yixing goes over what is expected of Minseok. Luhan must be on time for all of his schedules. The lack of a driver’s license is a small problem, but Yixing has approval for them to have a driver. Minseok will be responsible for arranging the rides once he settles in. He will also confirm all appointments two days prior and will make sure Luhan is appropriately dressed for each event. Eventually, he will take more responsibility over Luhan’s schedule, but for now, Yixing will handle the contract negotiations. Minseok is given a new phone, already programmed with numbers that he will need and linked directly to Yixing’s calendar. Yixing will update the calendar and email Minseok all pertinent information. By the end of the meeting, Minseok is overwhelmed. It’s not a particularly hard job, but it’s still the first job he’s ever had. Yixing pats his hand encouragingly telling him not to worry. He won’t be thrown to the sharks immediately. 

\--

The following two weeks pass slowly. Luhan wasn’t working with the company wanting him to lay low. Especially after losing the much-anticipated drama he signed on for. They arranged for several small donations and had appropriate articles posted to try to redeem Luhan’s image in the public eye. He’s not entirely satisfied but hasn’t decided what to do next.

Thankfully, Yixing calls Minseok late in the afternoon saying there is an impromptu photo shoot and they want Luhan there as soon as possible. It’s one of Luhan’s regular advertisements. Since the photographer is there and set up, the company would like to move forward with his contract. It turns out the photographer was there for another job and asked about Luhan. Minseok gladly accepts, happy to have something to do for once and rushes around to get them out on time.

Luhan arrives with half an hour to spare, so they are sent down to hair and makeup. As the Luhan is in the chair, Yixing introduces Minseok to the photographer, the cosmetic team, and some of the other models and managers working today. Jongin is there. He politely introduces himself again and asks how Minseok is doing. He also gives him his number saying if Minseok needs anything or if Luhan gets out of hand, he will gladly help. 

Not able to stop himself, Minseok laughs hard when he sees what the shoot is for. Of all things, it’s fried chicken advertisement poster. Luhan shoots him a dirty look before dissolving into laughter as well. He looks utterly ridiculous with the white suit and glasses. At least they didn’t make him wear the white wig.

The change in Luhan is incredible when the photographer calls everyone to begin. Minseok is awed by his best friend. Gone is the goofy looking boy in the silly suit. Instead, he looks absolutely stunning. Yixing calls Minseok over to watch the shoot behind the cameras. Luhan poses in front of a green screen, but the monitor shows exactly what the posters will look like. The entire process fascinates him. 

After the final shots, Luhan runs back to change. Minseok is standing off to the side watching the set being dismantled. He doesn’t notice the photographer speaking with Yixing and pointing at him. Several minutes later, Minseok finally clues into the conversation, and Yixing calls him over.

“This is Jongdae. Jongdae, meet Minseok. He seems to think you would be a good choice for an upcoming shoot. I explained you were hired as Luhan’s assistant, but he was adamant on speaking with you.” Yixing introduces them. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I hate to be so abrupt. The shoot is in a week. It’s a series of advertisements for a large cosmetics firm. They want a whole light versus dark theme. I believe Tao and Luhan are prepped to be the dark. I feel you would counter them well with Sehun. Would you consider doing it?” Jongdae is practically bouncing he’s so excited.

“I’ve never done anything like that before. I wouldn’t want to ruin your work.” Minseok looks downright terrified.

“Ruin it! Have you seen yourself? If anything you’ll steal the show!” Jongdae gestures frantically.

“Steal what show?” Luhan cuts in.

“Ah, Mr. Lu. I was just telling Mr. Kim That he would be excellent in next weeks shoot. I have Mr. Oh and Mr. Huang as well as yourself. We need a fourth, and Mr. Kim would be perfect.” Jongdae explains. “I had planned to use Jongin, I have a better idea for him. I really like to use you, Minseok.” 

“Uh, Yeah. That would be a no. Minseok can’t do that. He has entirely no experience.” Luhan laughs. 

“He doesn’t need it. Have you looked at him? Every woman will want him, and every man will want to be him. Plus, he suits the concept so well. I’d love to have you, Minseok.” He pleads.

“No. Absolutely not. Let’s go, Minseok.” Luhan grabs his arm.

“Why? What’s wrong with me doing this?” Minseok refuses to budge.

“Don’t start your shit now. I said no. I will not compete with you. I’ve been doing this for years. It’s bad enough Sehun steals a lot of my work. I’m not losing more to you!” Luhan raises his voice.

“You sound like a complete asshole right now. In front of your manager and the photographer who clearly works with you often. Does your ego need that big of a stroke, Han?” Minseok puts him in his place before turning to Jongdae. “If you will be patient with me and my lack of training wouldn’t be a terrible inconvenience, I’d love to work with you.”

“That’s great. Yixing, you’ll forward my standard contract to him?” Jongdae asks clearly amused.

“I’ll email it right away.” Yixing nods and watches the photographer head back to finish packing his gear. “You’re lucky Jongdae is so laid back, Han. What the fuck is your problem? And Minseok, you need to teach me how the hell you did that. You are the only person I’ve seen shut him down like that.”

“Shut up, Xing! How dare you talk to me like that?” He yells at Minseok. “Then, you go and agree to the shoot?”

“I would stop talking if I were you.” Minseok is completely calm, and it only makes Luhan angrier.

“I’m leaving.” Still muttering under his breath, he walks away. “Supposed to be my friend.”

Giving a look to Yixing, Minseok chases him out to the car. “Yah! Supposed to be friends? What kind of person belittles their best friend for their career? You entitled bastard. Don’t put this on me. You know you’re wrong.”

“Minseok, I wanted you back, but not like this. Not as a competitor. Plus, your pictures will take off. I’ll never see you. You’ll be too busy.” Luhan drives back to the apartment.

“Who says I’d agree to that? You have to cut this shit out, Han. You always were a spoiled brat when we were younger, but not this bad.” He watches him out of the corner of his eyes.

“You don’t understand.” Luhan dismisses him.

“Right, cause you’re the only one who lost everything. Not like I died or ever had a job before. Yeah, I have no idea how you feel.” Minseok mutters. “I should just give up on you, but you aren’t worth purgatory or where ever they’ll send me after this.”

“You’re being cryptic again. What do you mean give up on me?” Luhan parks and they both head for the elevator.

“I saw Junmyeon the morning of the doctor’s. I’m here because you’ve got to let go and get past the accident. We both do. It’s how I get my wings back.” Minseok reaches for his hand.

“Get your wings back? So, you are leaving again!” He pushes Minseok away. “I should have known. Everyone leaves me, and you’re going to do it twice.”

“Lu, knock it off. You knew I wouldn’t be here forever. I’m dead, remember?” He rolls his eyes. 

“Do you really want to go back?” Luhan closes the door behind them.

“Do you really need to ask that? Luhan, I lost everything just like you did. The big difference is you’re still alive. You have a whole life ahead of you. You have friends and a job and this apartment. Yet, all you do is remember the bad. You relive the pain. You dwell in the loss. I’m not saying losing your parents isn’t a big deal because it fucking is. It will influence everything you do, but it doesn’t need to be negative. Look at my mother. She’s moved on. She’s happy. Well, she was, but that’s not the point. You deserve that too.” Minseok holds his hand out again.

Reluctantly Luhan takes it. “I know. You’re right. I know you are, but it’s not that easy. I was a complete bastard when I lost you. I treated my parents like shit, and before I knew it, they were gone too. Minseok, how can I ever get over losing you?”

“Hannie, I’m always going to be with you. Only, in a different way. You’re still a complete bastard. You acted like an idiot today. You need to stop being so damn bitter, or you will lose everything you have.” He pulls him into a hug resting his head on Luhan’s shoulder. “I’ll help you.”

“I can’t be without you again. I need you. I’ve always needed you.” Luhan squeezes him tighter. “Minseok, don’t you get it?”

“I didn’t want to be without you either. I just wasn’t that lucky.” He looks up at him. “I want you to be the Luhan I know. Not this loser who treats people like shit. I want the one who cares about others. The one who laughs and is happy.”

“You know what would make me ecstatic right now?” He takes his face in his hands. “If you would just shut up and kiss me.”

Minseok laughs as he closes the distance between them with a simple press of his lips to Luhan’s. “How’s that?”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” He leans in again, but Minseok pulls back. “Don’t tease.”

“I’m not. I want you. So much. I’m just.” Luhan cuts him off with a kiss.

“If you’re worried still about your tests, prelims are negative. Doctor Bae called while I was in the dressing room since she doesn’t have your number. I forgot to tell you.” He gives soft pecks as he speaks.

“You ass!” Minseok manages between kisses. “Important info to have.”

“Yes yes, now shut up.” Luhan kisses up his neck reveling in the tiny shivers that causes.

“But what about?” Minseok is cut off again. 

“Later. I promise, just later.” He whispers. “Please?”

Minseok lets Luhan back him up against the wall, deepening the kiss and tangles his hands in Luhan’s hair. Pulling Luhan’s head back slightly, Minseok trails his lips along Luhan’s neck nipping gently. 

Groaning, Luhan grasps Minseok’s chin tilting his head up to reclaim his lips. He sucks Minseok’s bottom lip into his mouth grazing it with his teeth. Minseok’s breath hitches as Luhan palms him through his jeans. Luhan loses his patience. Grabbing Minseok’s shirt, he pulls sharply sending buttons everywhere.

“Jesus, Han. That was new.” He huffs a laugh. 

“Yeah, and? You have more.” Luhan rasps out rolling his hips to grind against him. 

Ducking his head, Luhan works his way from Minseok’s throat sucking little marks into his skin before licking and sucking Minseok’s nipples into tight buds drawing the first moan from him. 

Flipping their positions, Minseok works Luhan’s belt open as he sinks to his knees. He pulls jeans and boxers low enough and wraps his hand around Luhan. Minseok gives a few teasing licks before closing his lips around him. Luhan slams his head back against the wall gasping as Minseok begins to bob taking him deeper and deeper with each push forward. Minseok pulls off to run his tongue around the tip, teasing the sensitive underside. He uses his hand to stroke Luhan before pushing as far as he can swallowing around it letting out little hums sending shivers up Luhan’s spine. 

“Fuck! Minseok, wait. I can’t.” Luhan pants.

“Already?” He laughs.

“Shut up! It’s been awhile.” Luhan defends himself, flushing red.

Yanking Minseok to his feet, Luhan opens Minseok’s pants enough to get his hand around him. Making a strangled noise feeling Luhan stroking him, Minseok pulls Luhan’s shirt up struggling to get it over his head. Luhan let’s go long enough to strip out of his clothes and starts walking backward leading them towards the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed planning to continue working up Minseok, but Minseok has other ideas and pushes him away.

“Hands off!” Minseok smirks down at him. “Don’t you remember what I said earlier? You’re spoiled and entitled. Take this as a lesson. You’re not allowed to touch me, or yourself until I say so. Sit there, hands in your lap. Good boy.”

Luhan does as he’s told watching Minseok strip out of his briefs. He stands for a moment letting Luhan just look before digging through the nightstand finding the bottle of lube and condoms hidden there earlier. 

Sitting against the pillows stacked at the headboard, Minseok leans back sliding his heels up spreading his legs on the bed. Quickly opening the bottle, Minseok coats his fingers rubbing them together to warm the gel. Minseok strokes himself twice letting out small moans making sure he has Luhan’s attention. 

Satisfied with Luhan’s wide eyes and pink dusted cheeks, Minseok trails his hand down to circle a finger around his rim once before pushing inside. He watches Luhan’s eyes flick up and down trying to catch every movement he makes. From the hitches in his breath to his fingers steadily pumping into himself, and then casual strokes here and there of his erection, Luhan doesn’t want to miss anything. 

Adding a third finger, Minseok continues to stretch himself open, slowly, more so to torture Luhan than he really needs for himself. Luhan’s patience is wearing thin, his hands are fidgeting, and his breathing has become even more shallow trying to hold back until he has permission to move. 

“Luhan, are you ready for me?” Minseok groans out, his hand still circling as he withdraws.

“Please, Minseok. Please let me. I need you.” He scoots closer reaching his hand out, only to be slapped away again. 

“Are you going to behave for me, Lu?” Minseok pouts guiding Luhan to sit against the pillows, lounging back like Minseok was a moment before. 

“I’ll do whatever you want. I promise. God, Minseok!” He cries out when Minseok rolls the condom on giving two firm strokes. 

Saying nothing, Minseok straddles Luhan balancing himself with a hand on Luhan’s shoulder. He reaches back to hold Luhan steady as he sinks down the head slipping inside. Minseok gasps, his muscles clenching drawing a loud moan from Luhan. His eyes fall closed as he rocks himself down until there’s no further to go. Luhan leans in seeking Minseok’s lips giving him a moment to adjust. Minseok slowly starts to move delving his tongue into Luhan’s mouth. 

Setting a steady pace, Minseok bounces himself in Luhan’s lap. He adjusts his position slightly until he feels Luhan brushing against his prostate. Luhan’s hands are balled at his side fighting the urge to touch every inch of Minseok’s skin as he watches Minseok’s thigh muscles work keeping him in constant motion. 

“You feel so good, Hannie.” Minseok whimpers reaching for Luhan’s hand, pulling it to his chest, continuing to work himself over him. 

“Christ, Min! You’re so hot.” He runs his fingers down Minseok’s chest over his abs and grasps his erection twisting his hand with quick flicks of the wrist. 

“Oh, fuck! Luhan, I’m-FUCK!” He comes in spurts across Luhan’s stomach, clenching hard, pulling Luhan into a shattering orgasm of his own. 

Wrapping his arms around Luhan’s neck, Minseok presses their foreheads together riding out the shockwaves still trembling through them. Luhan cups his clean hand around Minseok’s cheek rubbing soothing circles along his cheekbone. Minseok presses their lips together as he pulls up off of Luhan before flopping down on the bed.

“Tired, Minnie?” Luhan gives a small chuckle tying off the condom tossing that and the dirty tissues into the trash. “You should have let me take some of the slack.”

“Dude, don’t ruin it.” Minseok peeks one eye open trying his best not to smile. “Maybe that wasn’t the best way to teach you. I shouldn’t have let you come. Left you hanging so you know you can’t always have what you want.”

“Yeah, that’s just mean.” Luhan laughs hard. “Come shower with me, jerk.” 

“Mmm, no. I’m comfy and sleepy. Five more minutes.” He snuggles into the blankets.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the clean freak?” Luhan leans down pressing his lips to Minseok’s temple. “Yet, here you are. All sweaty and naked rubbing all over my sheets. Come on, I’ll wash you like old times.”

“Did you have to go there? You used to do that when I was too sick to stand on my own.” Minseok curls up tighter fighting off memories.

“Minnie, I didn’t mean it like that. Well, in a way, I guess I did. It was the only time you let me take care of you.” Luhan continues placing barely there kisses along his cheek and jaw. “Please, Min? Don’t be upset with me.”

“I’m not. I just don’t remember it the same way you do. You have no idea how that felt. Don’t get me wrong, you were adorable and sweet, and I truly did appreciate it. I was weak and lost so much weight it was disgusting and then the scars. How could you even bear to look at me, let alone sleep with me.” Minseok rolls over pulling Luhan down with him.

Adjusting their position, Luhan cradles Minseok to his chest holding him tightly. “Minseok, I loved you. We were young and stupid. Sex was probably the last thing we should have been doing, but I was just happy you trusted me enough. You were never disgusting. Don’t ever say that. You are the strongest most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I loved you so much. You knew that, right? I never said it outright, but doesn’t make it any less true. I should have told you.”

“You said it. Multiple times. That last day in the hospital. I heard you.” Minseok whispers. “In my head, I was screaming it back. I tried so hard to get the words out, but I couldn’t. I waited too long. I wish I had told you sooner. I knew for sure the day you showed up to school with no hair. You were my best friend. My first kiss. My first love. My first for a lot of things. Technically, my first and only for practically everything. I wish you knew how important you were to me.”

Luhan just squeezes him tighter, holding on for several minutes until Minseok complains about needing to breathe. Laughing, they make their way into the bathroom. Luhan grabs towels while Minseok turns the water on and disappears under the spray. Slinging a towel over his hips, Luhan runs to bring clothes from Minseok’s room in hopes he will just sleep in with him.

“You alright if I join you?” He hesitates, pulling the glass door open a crack.

“That was kinda the idea, wasn’t it?” Minseok chuckles as Luhan closes the door behind him. “You’re not going all shy now are you?”

“Christ, you always have to pick on me. Turn around.” He grabs the shampoo and begins washing Minseok’s hair, scratching lightly as he goes.

“That feels good.” Minseok sighs as Luhan massages down his neck and across his shoulders. “Hey, I have a question.”

“Here we go!” Luhan continues working a knot in his shoulder. “What?”

“Earlier, you said it’s been awhile. How long?” He peers over his shoulder when Luhan’s hands freeze in place. “You don’t have to answer. I was curious is all.”

“No, I don’t mind.” Luhan turns Minseok to face him. “Let me think. It’s been a little over ten years.”

Minseok visibly jerks back. “What? No way. You mean. Me?” He stutters.

“Yup, you. It’s not that I haven’t had offers. Jesus, Sehun was a pain in my ass for awhile, but I couldn’t. I mean, I’ve dated, nothing serious. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.” Luhan looks away as a blush spreads across his cheeks.

“Han, you. I. You can’t.” Minseok takes a deep breath. “This is a bad idea.”

“Stop. I get it. I know what you’re thinking. Let it go for one night.” Luhan picks up the soap.

“Fine. I’ll let you get finished.” He steps out of the shower ignoring Luhan’s protests.

After drying enough not to drip, Minseok pads into the bedroom. He feels his chest tighten seeing his clothes laid out on the bed. What was he thinking? Minseok knows he should just go into his bedroom and shut this down before they both fall back into this wholeheartedly. It’s the smarter thing to do, not only for him but for Luhan as well. 

Taking his time, Minseok gets dressed trying to figure out the best way to handle this. He feels like his mind is running in circles. Deciding to go along with Luhan, he’ll let it go for tonight. He prays this won’t bite him in the long run, but for now, he wants to curl up and sleep in Luhan’s arms. 

Surprise is visible on Luhan’s face as he comes from the bathroom and sees Minseok sitting on the edge of the bed. Minseok gives a tiny shake of his head to keep Luhan from voicing his thoughts. Once he is dressed, Luhan turns out the light and climbs into the bed adjusting a little before holding his arms open. Minseok lies down snuggling into him. 

“Thank you.” Luhan whispers reaching to turn off the light.

“For?” Minseok whispers back.

“Staying. I didn’t want to be alone tonight, and I sleep better with you.” He squeezes him once.

“Oh good! I thought you were thanking me for sex.” Minseok snickers. 

“You’re so damn mean to me,” Luhan complains laughing then turns serious. “I don’t have the nightmares with you here.”

“Goodnight, Lu.” Minseok leans up to press his lips to the underside of Luhan’s jaw.

“Night, Min.” 

Waking late in the morning, Minseok stretches untangling himself from the bed and pads quietly into the bathroom. Just as he starts to brush his teeth, Minseok’s phone rings in the bedroom. Luhan grabs it before he can, mouthing that it’s Yixing. Nodding, Minseok goes back to finish up. He can only make out bits of the conversation, but it seems Luhan has to volunteer somewhere today and he is not happy about it. 

Stomping around the bedroom, Luhan pulls out clothes while mumbling to himself. Minseok leans against the doorframe, chuckling quietly. Yixing said something to him during his interview that Luhan would be going to a few homeless shelters when the company worked out the details. He assumes that is what’s happening today.

“What!” Luhan snaps realizing Minseok is watching him. “You’re always laughing at me.”

“You earned it, spoiled. Wasn’t it your idea to volunteer anyway?” Minseok is still laughing.

“Whatever. You better get changed. The car will be here any minute.” He slams the dresser drawer harder than necessary, sending the picture frames and trinkets crashing to the floor. “Fuck! That’s just great!”

Squatting down, Luhan starts cleaning up his mess. Most of the glass is broken, but he can save the pictures. Minseok grabs the wastebasket to help. He’s gotten most of the glass up when he hears Luhan gasp. He recognizes the frame without needing to see the photos. It’s the final gift he ever gave to Luhan, a silly collage of their time together. They spent that Christmas curled up in Minseok’s room watching movies on his laptop and exchanging simple gifts. Luhan must have never opened it. 

With shaking hands, Luhan pulls the handwritten pages from behind the pictures. The writing is messy and tear-stained, but Luhan has no doubt of who it belongs to. Luhan meets Minseok’s eyes for a split second before folding the pages and shoving them in his back pocket.

“I should have known you never saw that.” Minseok whispers as Luhan sets the pictures back on his dresser.

“I didn’t think to open it. If I’m honest, I couldn’t even look at it for a long time.” He shrugs, and the doorbell rings. “We’ll talk about it later. I’ll let them know we will be right down.”

Running into his bedroom, Minseok quickly throws on clothes. He matches himself to Luhan in a casual outfit that won’t be a big deal if he gets dirty. He grabs one of his new ball caps, and the one Luhan had lent him so neither one will have to wear hairnets. Luhan won’t like that at all.

Hearing Yixing laughing, Minseok makes his way to the living room. “Morning, didn’t think you’d be here. Where’s the normal driver?”

“I thought you could use some backup.” Yixing rolls his eyes and points. “This one is a handful. It’s going to take us both to keep him in line.”

“You’re both assholes.” Luhan gripes. “Min, eat something. Xing brought stuff. What’s with the hats?”

“I didn’t think you’d appreciate your picture taken wearing hairnets and such.” He smiles.

“Lu, keep him. He’s funny.” Yixing sniggers. “Actually, I came early to give you some stuff, Minseok. I have the contract from Jongdae that I revised with the name we are using for you and I have IDs and passports. We thought maybe this would be the least complicated instead of trying to explain what’s happened here.”

“Can I see that?” Luhan points at the contract. 

“Why? Let it be Han.” Minseok takes the papers before Luhan can grab them.

“I want to be sure you’re being paid fairly.” He huffs.

“Oh, and what’s fair? I assume as long as it’s less than your fee it should be adequate.” Minseok has no heat behind the words, but Luhan still flinches.

“I deserved that. I more than deserve that since I never apologized. Minnie, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said, especially in front of Jongdae.” Turning to Yixing, he continues. “I owe you an apology too. I snapped at you for doing the job I basically guilt-tripped you into. You should have quit a long ass time ago, but I’m really glad you didn’t.”

“You’re a pain in my ass and are downright nasty at times, but what kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you?” Yixing hugs him. “Just remember this the next time you want to bite my head off, which will be in about thirty minutes.”

“I’ll try. I need to think of something for you guys to say to call me out without actually calling me out. I tend to blow up more when that happens even though I know I’m wrong. I should probably go back to therapy.” Luhan is talking more to himself than anyone else missing the look Yixing shoots Minseok.

“That’s something to think about. I’m proud of you for wanting to fix things. It’s not good for you or us. I’ll help in any way I can.” Yixing nods. “Minseok, do you have any question about those?”

“I don’t think so. I have to get used to being called Xiumin though.” Minseok looks down at the IDs in his hand.

“If you look at the contract, your preferred name is listed as Min.” Yixing winks. “Figured that would be easiest. Of course, Jongdae has already questioned it as he was introduced to you as Minseok. Sehun, Tao, and Jongin have all been informed. It’s not unusual to see stage names. In fact, Jongin mostly goes by Kai and the rare occasions involving me I’m listed as Lay. You’ll see your birth name is listed as Minseok in the fine print of your documentation. Bottom line is I don’t care who calls you what as long as fans know you as Xiumin. It was a stipulation of your mother.”

“I see. I assume she received the results?” Minseok fidgets in place. “Luhan, you never told me what else Doctor Bae said on the phone.”

“Later,” Luhan mumbles, mouth full of the pastries Yixing brought.

“Han, now.” Minseok folds his arms across his chest. 

“Oh, look it’s time to go. Eat in the car.” He tosses a bag at him. “Xingy Xing, lead the way.” 

Yixing sighs not wanting to be involved, but clearly showing his disapproval of Luhan’s behavior. “One step at a time, Min. Before I forget, again. There are some other things in that envelope I gave you. I took the liberty of setting up an appointment for you to start the process for a driver’s license. You don’t need it, but I thought it would be nice to have. I can always cancel it. Whatever you want.”

“I’d like that. Thank you.” Minseok nods leaving the envelope for after they’re finished.

Deciding not to push Luhan, Minseok follows them quietly to the car. The shelter Yixing drives them to is the same one Jongin tried to take him after the blow-up that first night not realizing they didn’t allow men. It’s less intimidating than when he first saw it, but Minseok understands why the others he met in the park don’t stay in them. There’s little privacy, and they have to be buzzed in through the security doors, though that’s not surprising. What little bedding they have is worn down and in need of a proper washing. The pantry is a little less than half full, barely containing enough food to keep occupants fed. 

The director introduces himself as Do Kyungsoo and shows them around. He talks them through the daily duties he has. The facility is down to two working washer and dryers. Kyungsoo explains that the bedding gets run through on the fastest cycles, so the machines are available for the patron’s to have clean clothing. There is a small room housing three ancient computers. He teaches the occupants the basic functions and helps them apply for jobs. Kyungsoo gets paid very little for the number of hours he puts in. Everyone else works on a volunteer system. 

With the tour complete, Kyungsoo goes over what he needs to be done. Thanks to Luhan’s generous donation, a large food delivery is due in any minute. The truck has to be unloaded and the groceries put away. Kyungsoo would like to do a complete scrub of the entire facility and some meal prep for the next week. He explains that it is easier to have a majority of the menu prepared so it can be reheated and served quicker. He tasks Luhan and Yixing with the unloading while he and Minseok work on prep and stocking shelves.

“I appreciate you coming with Han today. I thought it would be only him with a babysitter.” Kyungsoo says handing canned goods over.

“Technically, I think we still are babysitters.” Minseok chuckles. “But, I don’t mind helping. It seems you could use it.”

“That’s the understatement of the year. Most of the volunteers here are former occupants. They come back to help when they can. It’s pretty much a revolving door. There is never enough hands on deck here. Same for the donations, but that’s understandable. Not many people have that much excess to contribute.” He moves to the next batch. “So, I have to ask, what the hell was that video? I know that’s the reason he’s volunteering, but why are you still with him?”

“That’s actually a long, confusing story. The shortened version is we knew each other as kids, and we didn’t recognize each other at first. Add in the fact that he was pissed drunk and there you go.” Minseok organizes the shelves checking expiration dates as he goes.

“I see. How did you end up on the streets?” He asks.

“That would be the long, confusing part of the story.” He offers a shy smile Kyungsoo understands as an end to the subject and lets it drop.

“Are you good here? I want to go check the freezer and get that stuff put away before the cold packs run out.” Kyungsoo watches Luhan and Yixing maneuver the cooler boxes off the truck.

“I’m fine.” Minseok nods. “I’ll come help when I get through this.”

With the truck unloaded, Luhan begins wiping down the tables while Yixing loads the bedding into the washers. Finished with the pantry, Minseok heads for the kitchens. Kyungsoo is surrounded by a mountain of vegetables trying to chop those while simultaneously watch the over and stir the three large stock pots on the stove. 

Saying nothing, Minseok nudges him out of the way and starts chopping. Kyungsoo flashes a grateful smile before switching out the trays of chicken he has baking. They work well together. Kyungsoo offering simple instructions, and Minseok adjusting to make sure it’s done correctly.  
Yixing and Luhan have the tables set up in the smaller room and are in the process of setting up the serving stations. Minseok carries tomorrows soup into the walk-in when it has cooled enough. Even with the truck, there isn’t much food. Sighing, Minseok closes the doors wishing he could do more.

“Alright gentleman, as I said earlier this facility houses women and children, some of which have been abused. We don’t usually have a lot of male volunteers for that reason. I’m sure you understand how fragile they will be with you all here. Don’t be surprised if you get little or no response and please don’t push for one. That said, I can’t tell you how much I appreciate your help.” Kyungsoo is incredibly nervous how the patrons will react, but is hopeful for a good night. “The regular volunteers should be here any minute, so if you need to swap out, they are available.”

“We understand. If you notice anything, like we’re making anyone uncomfortable, please tell us. The last thing I want is for someone not to have a place to sleep or a good meal because we’re here.” Minseok places a large bowl filled with wipe packets at the end of the table.

“I will. Thanks.” He smiles as he sets up the hotplates.

“Hey, Soo?” Luhan starts. 

“Hmm?” He doesn’t look up as he works.

“I uh. That is. This. What you do here. It’s honestly amazing.” Luhan struggles.

“Nah, just paying back the community.” He shrugs not making eye contact.

As they finish putting the food out, the first few women enter after checking in at the desk. They clearly recognize Luhan, but don’t say anything as they accept their meals. The tables fill quickly. Luhan and Minseok handle serving allowing Yixing to take the empty pots to the back and bring out the next batches when needed. Kyungsoo and the two female volunteers walk around greeting the occupants, making sure they are okay and if they need anything.

Two hours have passed, and most of the food is gone when a young woman walks in. She has an infant in her arms and toddler holding on to the strap of her purse. She’s limping and has visible bruises showing up to her face and arms. 

Kyungsoo approaches her slowly not wanting to scare her or her children. “Hi, I’m Do Kyungsoo. I’m the director here. Would you like something to eat? Or perhaps I can show you to my office?”

“I- I’m. My husband, he. We needed somewhere to go.” She looks down at the tear-stained face of her daughter.

“I understand. You’re safe here. Those doors stay locked, and we do not disclose information of our occupants. I can have a doctor see you and the kids if you would like? She’s wonderful and comes in regularly.”He doesn’t want to push but wants her to know what’s available.

“I can’t pay for a doctor. I didn’t even have a chance to grab formula and diapers when we ran out.” She starts to cry.

“You don’t have to pay, Doctor Bae volunteers her services. Come on, back to my office. I’ll give her a call and get you the things you need.” He smiles holding an arm towards the hall leading to his desk.

As they are passing the food table, a serving ladle falls from one of the pots Yixing is carrying, clattering loudly to the ground. The little girl shrieks, running from her mother and attaching herself to Minseok’s leg.

“Sooyoung! It’s okay sweetheart. Come back to momma.” She calls to her.

The child refuses, wrapping her arms tighter around his leg. “If it’s okay with you, she can stay with me? My name is Min.”

"I don't think that's a good idea." She looks fearful.

"I understand. If you change your mind, I’ll gladly get her something to eat and sit with her." He soothingly pats Sooyoung's head. 

“I, I guess that would be okay. She normally is very shy. Sooyoung, do you want to stay with Min? Are you hungry?” She squats down.

Sooyoung looks to her mother and then up at Minseok. “Soup? Minnie, soup please?”

“Soup it is.” Minseok laughs reaching down to pick her up. “She will be alright. I’ll get her fed while you chat with Kyungsoo.”

“Thank you. I’m Seulgi. Yell if you need me.” She kisses her daughter’s head. “Be good and stay with Min.”

“How about we sit over here. It’s still private, but you will be able to see them through the window.” Kyungsoo gestures to the computer room.

With Seulgi taken care of, Minseok begins fixing a bowl for Sooyoung which is proving to be somewhat difficult using one hand. 

“Go sit. I’ll get it together and bring it over.” Luhan tells him.

“Thanks. She’s cute, huh?” He cradles her closer. “How old are you? Are you two?”

“No silly! I’m free!” She says holding up her fingers. 

“Ah! You’re three. I am silly for thinking you were a baby.” Minseok is beaming making over exaggerated faces.

She giggles at him. “My brudder is a baby. Not me. I’m a big girl.”

“And what’s your brother’s name?” He sits at the end of a table giving space to the other women at the other side. 

“Jin Jin. Look, Minnie! Soup!” She bounces excitedly as Luhan sits down next to them. 

“I made sure it’s not too hot for her.” Luhan slides the bowl closer. 

“Thanks, Lu.” Minseok takes the spoon. 

“Oh! Lulu! I seen you on tv.” Sooyoung giggles again. 

Both men chuckle as the little girl starts eating. Yixing joins them bringing a bowl of soup for each of them. They are starving since they only had the muffins and pastries earlier in the day. Yixing and Luhan ask Sooyoung questions or play peek-a-boo with her between bites in hopes that Minseok can eat a little of his. It’s not very successful as the little girl is completely enamored by him, but he can’t say he minds. He is just as enamored with her. 

When they’re finished, Yixing walks around collecting the used bowls and takes them to the back. Minseok checks over his shoulder to see how Seulgi is doing. Not well it seems. She’s crying while gently rocking the baby. She grimaces every so often, so it’s clear the motion is causing her discomfort.

“Sooyoung, Can you sit with Lu for a minute. I want to see if momma will let me feed Jin Jin. You can help me. I don’t know how to feed a baby.” Minseok is surprised when she instantly reaches out with a whispered ‘Lulu.’

Luhan looks mildly terrified as he situates the child in his lap. “Min, I’m out of my element here.”

“I won’t be long.” Minseok sneaks away and knocks on the door. 

“Do you need me?” Seulgi tries to stand, winces and sits back down.

“No, she’s okay. She’s singing to Luhan at the moment. I wanted to see if I could take Jin Jin?” He asks.

“That would be a good idea.” Doctor Bae pokes her head in startling them. “Sorry to sneak up like that. I’m Doctor Bae Joohyun. I would like to check you out first and then the kids if that’s agreeable to you?”

“Are you sure you don’t mind. Having both is a handful if you aren’t prepared.” She appears leary.

“I think I can manage. Sooyoung has taken to Lu, so that’s a help, but I will come to you if I have a question or need something.” Minseok assures her.

Seulgi carefully places the baby in Minseok’s arms. “You’re very good with them. You’ll make a wonderful father one day.”

Minseok smiles hiding the pain he feels at that statement. He’s always wanted to have children, but he knows he will never have the chance. He’s just sat down when Kyungsoo comes out.

“I’m letting them have some privacy.” He sits across from them. “Jin here is four weeks old. Seulgi’s not even been cleared postpartum yet. I’m going to have to send someone out to get the proper formula for him. We aren’t equipped for newborns. We don’t usually take children under two, but how can I turn her away. The facility for infants is maxed out, I called.”

“I’ll go,” Luhan speaks up. “Write down what you need, and I’ll go.”

“No, it’s okay. I need formula, diapers and some kind of crib. I’ll have to go once she is done with the doctor.” He looks overwhelmed.

“Soo, write it down. Yixing and I will go.” Luhan is adamant. Kyungsoo goes to ask Seulgi what she will need. “Minse- Min, will you be okay here?”

“Yes, Soo will help.” Minseok snuggles the baby closer. “Luhan, I.”

“I know. I got it. Trust me.” He stands, passing Sooyoung to Kyungsoo, and calls for Yixing with the list in hand.

Most of the occupants move into the other room to set up beds since its getting so late. A few stragglers stay at the tables and continue to talk quietly. Kyungsoo walks around with a sleeping Sooyoung in his arms making sure everyone is okay or if he can do anything. Most of the women giggle saying how cute he is with the little girl. Kyungsoo is pink and thoroughly embarrassed when he rejoins Minseok. 

By the time Luhan and Yixing return, Doctor Bae has checked out both children without waking Sooyoung. Jin is awake and just starting to fuss when Luhan comes out of the kitchen with a bottle. Luhan laughs as Minseok tries to get the bottle into the crying newborn’s mouth. He reaches out to raise Minseok’s elbow a little and positions the bottle better. 

“How’d you know how to do that?” Minseok chuckles. “You were scared to handle Sooyoung, but babies are no problem?”

“They don’t do much at this stage. Eat and poop. Not so hard,” Luhan says. “Soo, I have several cans of formula and different sized diapers. I have what the lady called a portable crib for Sooyoung and a bassinet for Jin. I also grabbed some extra blankets and pads.”

“Give me the receipt, I’ll reimburse you over the next couple of months. I’m sorry I can’t do it in one shot.” He grimaces.

“Yeah, about that. Don’t worry about it. I hate to tell you this, but I may have given you a rough day tomorrow.” Luhan looks sheepish. “I may have ordered fifty additional bedding setups, and there will be some clothes in all different sizes. I’m also having them send some toys and things for the kids you have here. I know there aren’t many, but I would like them to have something. I’m waiting for a call back about the industrial washers and new computers, and I want to get you a better security set up.”

“Woah, Han slow down. You can’t do all this.” Kyungsoo is overwhelmed and on the verge of tears. 

“Well, it’s already done, so I can, and I did.” Luhan shrugs. “It’s the least I can do, for now. I’ll be back. I want to help Yixing and the delivery guys. The store sent a truck since we couldn’t fit the bigger stuff in the car.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head watching him go before facing Minseok. “That man used to be the biggest pain in the ass when he volunteered here. Whatever you’ve done to him, keep doing it.”

Minseok blushes. “He just needed to be reminded who he is. This is the man I remember. He can be childish and stubborn, but he has a good heart.”

“And someone who loves him. That, my friend, makes all the difference in the world.” Kyungsoo gives a knowing smirk.

Minseok doesn’t have a chance to reply as Seulgi rejoins them. Yixing has the crib set up so Kyungsoo can lay Sooyoung down before he goes in to speak with Joohyun. Seulgi refuses Minseok’s offer of getting her food saying she’s not hungry due to everything that went on today. She promises him she will eat in the morning and thanks him repeatedly for caring for her children. Kyungsoo decides to have them stay in the computer room for the night giving Seulgi the option to close the door. They set up a bed for her and Jin’s bassinet, then carefully carry Sooyoung’s crib in trying not to wake her. It’s a tight fit, but it will be okay for one night. 

Luhan, Yixing, and Minseok say their goodbyes. Luhan and Kyungsoo exchange phone numbers in case anything is wrong with the delivery. He wants to set up more time to come in but has to go over the schedules before making any commitments. He also scribbles his and Minseok’s number for Seulgi making her promise to call if she needs anything.

Yixing drops them off in front of the building saying a quick goodnight, and he will be in touch in the morning with any schedule changes. Luhan is practically falling asleep on his feet.

Forcing Luhan into the shower, Minseok pulls out clothes for them and sets the alarms to wake up on time. Minseok washes down quickly when Luhan is done. 

A little more awake, Luhan goes to the kitchen to make them some tea before bed. “Hey Min, come sit with me a bit.”

“I thought we were going to bed?” He calls back.

“Humor me, would you?” He mumbles fiddling with the teapot. 

“I am.” Minseok wraps his arms around his waist resting his head on his shoulder. “How much did you spend today?”

“It was nothing.” Luhan twists in his hold to face him. 

“Hannie, I can only imagine what that cost.” Minseok starts. 

“Don’t Hannie me. It really was nothing to me. You know how much my father made. They were loaded. My parents left me everything, and I got the final payout of my inheritance at twenty-five. I make good money. I even own this building. The money coming in from rent goes right into a savings account. It’s not going to hurt me to help them. Soo is good people. You’re good people. And seeing you today. Minseok. I’m an ass. I’ve lost sight of things. I want to be worthy of your love. For however long I have you. This. This is a step in that direction.” Luhan hugs Minseok tightly. 

“I’m proud of you.” Minseok presses a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you.” He sighs. “Do you want tea? I don’t think I want it anymore.”

“Let’s just go to bed. It’s late, and we’re both exhausted.” Minseok reaches around Luhan and turns the kettle off. “Come snuggle.” 

“Mmm, you read my mind.” a slow smile spreads across his face.

Following Minseok to the bedroom, Luhan feels hope for the first time in a long while. He meant what he said in wanting to deserve Minseok. Minseok’s always been a little kinder and more sincere than Luhan ever was. Luhan falls asleep with visions of Minseok with Sooyoung and Jin dancing behind his eyes secretly wishing for children of their own. 

Having slept through the night without being woken with the nightmares, Luhan gets up earlier than usual. He leaves Minseok sleep intending to have breakfast and coffee made before getting him up. He has the written test for his driver license later today. Luhan hopes he’s ready for it. He’s been studying here and there but not putting in a full effort.

Leaving the omelets in the pan to stay warm, Luhan goes to wake Minseok. “Minnie. Hey baby, wake up.

“Hmm, what time is it?” He cracks one eye open to squint at Luhan.

“Early, but not that early. Your test is at one. I wanted to stop over to check on Soo, Seulgi and the kids before we went. I made you breakfast.” He kisses along his jaw. “I made coffee too.”

“There’s the magic word.” Minseok grins. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right there.”

“Don’t be too long, I don’t want it to get cold.” Luhan leaves him to finish plating the food.

Luhan quizzes Minseok while they eat. By the time they’re done their second cup of coffee, Minseok is sure he will pass. He sends Luhan off to shower and get ready while he cleans up the kitchen. The food was good, but he sure knows how to make a mess. Once everything is clean and put away, Minseok heads into his bedroom.

He’s in his closet when he hears Luhan come in. “I’m in here.”

“I was thinking. How do you feel about moving your stuff into my closet? All your shower stuff is in my bathroom, and it’s a pain in the ass to come in here all the time.” Luhan looks nervous.

“You think I’d say no to that?” Minseok teases.

“I wanted to give you a choice.” He sighs.

“Han, I’ve slept in here twice. It makes sense to move the stuff.” Minseok lays clothes for the day on the bed. “Besides, you already know I always choose you. Always.”

“C’mere.” Luhan pulls him in slotting their lips together.

Minseok allows Luhan to deepen the kiss enjoying the sensation of Luhan sucking on his tongue. Luhan begins unbuttoning Minseok’s pajama top wanting to get his hands on skin. Following the path of the open buttons, Luhan nips and licks and Minseok’s exposed skin.

Just as he’s starting to feel lightheaded with lust, Minseok comes to his senses. “Hannie, stop.”

“What’s wrong?” He freezes instantly.

“Nothing’s wrong. We just can’t do this now.” Minseok sounds breathless.

“Baby, I want to make you feel good.” Luhan whines trying to continue.

“Han, I need to shower. I’m a mess. I wouldn’t subject you to that. I appreciate the offer, but not right now.” Minseok kisses him. “Let me get done so we can go.”

“Fine. I’ll go call Soo. See how things are.” He gives one last peck and lets Minseok go.

According to Kyungsoo the delivery time of the washers, dryers, and computers is late afternoon. He asked if Minseok and Luhan planned to come it would be better if they came then so they other staff could handle dinner while they dealt with the installations. Luhan agrees, and it works so they wouldn’t have to rush to make the permit test. Kyungsoo also mentioned Seulgi’s husband showed up looking for her and the kids. The man left easy enough last night, but Kyungsoo is worried he will come back. Seulgi was a wreck. He says he’s looking for a more secure location for them without much luck.

An idea forms while Luhan is listening. He needs to talk to Minseok but mentions it to Kyungsoo. Who knows if Seulgi will even agree to it. He’s not sure why, but he feels responsible and to help them in whatever ways he can.

Hanging up, Luhan starts moving Minseok’s belonging into his closet. He really needs to go through his clothes. Maybe he could donate them to another shelter? As he’s working Minseok comes out from the bathroom.

“What are you up to now?” He stands in the doorway in only a towel with hands on hips.

“At the moment, staring at my ridiculously hot boyfriend.” Luhan pauses hands full of clothes. “You’re distracting my thought process. Go away.”

Minseok laughs, “Since when am I your boyfriend?”

“I figured since we’re sleeping together.” Luhan shrugs. “If you want me to ask I will.”

“Lu, Ge. Can I be your boyfriend?” He asks in mock shyness.

The innocent face coupled with the words are enough to send Luhan’s heart into overdrive. “You are a fucking tease, and I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. If I really wanted to tease I would have left this in the bathroom.” Minseok pulls the towel from his hips and throws it.

“Asshole,” Luhan mutters finishing hanging Minseok’s clothes. 

“You talk to Soo?” Minseok is pulling his shirt on.

“I did. We are going to go after the driver’s stuff. The delivery is somewhere around four. He will need extra help since it’s dinner time.” He scratches his head unsure how to continue.

“I know that face, spit it out.” Minseok eyes him.

“I was thinking.” He fidgets.

“That’s never good.” Minseok grins.

“Oh my god! Shut up.” Luhan tries to look angry making the both crack up. “Sit down. It’s important.”

Minseok sits on the edge of the bed. “Okay, hit me.”

Pacing, Luhan tries to gather his thoughts. “Soo said the husband showed up last night. He left without much of a fight, but Soo thinks he knows they are there. He told them they don’t house children under two. He doesn’t think the guy bought it. We agreed we think he will be back.”

“Damn. So what’s your plan?” Minseok knows him well enough to know he has an idea.

“I’m not sure anyone will agree to it, but.” Luhan looks at him.

“You want to bring them here.” It’s not a question.

“Yeah. You can’t get in the building without a key or by being buzzed in by security at the desk. They keep visitor logs and check with tenants before allowing any unlisted guests. I know it’s not ideal to have house guests like that, but I can’t leave them there. It would only be for a month or so. There’s a couple on the floor below us moving out in a few weeks. I thought I could have it renovated.” Luhan rushes out.

“I don’t know how anyone will feel about them staying here. They just met us, Lu. Having me play with the kids for a few hours and living with us are entirely different. Plus, that’s a lot of trust you’re giving. What if she completely rips you off? Clears out the place? I don’t think she will, but it’s always a possibility.” Minseok reasons. “I think you should talk to Soo. See what he thinks and then talk to Seulgi. She doesn’t know we’re essentially a couple. Maybe she won’t want the kids near us. Also, you’re a high profile celebrity, and then there’s me. Luhan, I don’t know how long I’ll be here. You keep forgetting the fact that I’m dead.”

“I haven’t forgotten, I refuse to acknowledge. Totally different.” Luhan winks at him.  
“Totally delusional, Lu.” He rolls his eyes.

“Minseok, I know what you’re saying. I know you aren’t here forever, but I refuse to live like that. I plan to enjoy every day I have with you to the fullest, and that means not dwelling on the fact that it’s not permanent.” He sits on the bed throwing an arm over Minseok’s shoulder. “As for Seulgi being uncomfortable with us together. We can figure it out. I’m sure I can find a place for them, but here she doesn’t have to worry about rent. Soo didn’t seem thrilled. He said to let him think about it, and we will talk later. Let’s just see what she has to say before we worry.”

“Good idea.” Minseok nods before turning to face him. “One last thing before we leave. Please tell me what Doctor Bae said. I didn’t get to ask her last night. Please, Han.”

“Minseok, I wish you’d let it go. As far as I’m concerned you are Minseok.” Luhan can’t sit still. 

“That means it wasn’t a match.” Minseok’s lower lip wobbles while he tries to keep himself together. 

“No, that’s not the issue. There was nothing in your blood to match. No DNA, no counts of any kind. That’s why I said preliminary tests were negative.” Luhan admits.

“I don’t understand. How is that possible?” He’s thoroughly confused. 

“It proves your theory doesn’t it?” Luhan grins. “Like I said, you are Minseok. Joohyun agreed with me. Your dad was pretty pissed. Joohyun placated him by saying she would rerun everything and it’s probably a lab error.”

“Did she rerun it?” He asks. 

“Yup. Twice. Same results.” Luhan stands. “We had better get going. You never were one for being late.”

Luhan does his best to distract Minseok the whole ride. He continues to quiz him, and Minseok does keep up with the answers even though he’s completely lost in his head. How is it possible to have no DNA, but still bleed like normal? He wishes he could talk to Junmyeon. The thought frightens him. Junmyeon could call him home at any moment so actively seeking him out isn’t the best idea. 

Somehow, Minseok manages to push everything else out of his mind when he signs in at the testing center. He settles at the little computer, puts in the password, and begins. Minseok takes less than the allotted time. He meets Luhan in the waiting area, a triumphant grin on his face.

“Passed?” Luhan smiles back.

“Yup. Thank you.” They walk out together.

“You won’t be thanking me for long.” Luhan tosses keys at him. “You’re driving.”

“Lu, no.” He tries giving the keys back.

“Min, yes!” Luhan slips into the passenger seat.

“You suck.” Minseok reluctantly gets into the driver’s seat.

“I do. You said no. Your loss.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“Fuck off, Han.” Minseok laughs hard. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“You’re not so nervous now, so it worked, and it’s the truth.” Luhan starts pointing at things. “Gear shift, lights, wipers, brake. You’re not stupid, every car is different. I have a reverse camera, but I don’t think you should use only that until you’re comfortable. I still look myself. I’m always afraid I’ll miss something on that. It’s helpful for parking though. It’s pretty much a straight shot to the facility.”

“Okay, if I kill your car it’s your fault.” He takes a deep breath and fastens the seat belt.

“Car is replaceable, you not so much. It’s mid-afternoon, everyone is still at work. Take it slow. We’ll be fine.” Luhan buckles up as well.

Thankfully, Luhan was right. The roads are clear. It takes Minseok a few time to get used to the brakes with Luhan cracking up at his panicked face when he presses too hard. Luhan offers minor adjustments and reminders along the way. 

About two blocks from the facility, Luhan has Minseok park. It’s not too bad, but the perfectionist in him isn’t happy. The front tire lightly tapped the curb as he tried to get in closer. Luhan gives him a little round of applause, genuinely proud of him. 

“Not bad for a first time. I ended up completely on the curb my first try.” He unbuckles and gets out.

“You were also sixteen. I’m an adult. Where are we going?” Minseok follows him.

“I ordered sandwiches this morning. I thought maybe they would like something more than soup for dinner tonight.” He holds the door open. “Plus, they have good coffee.”

“I’m always down for good coffee.” Minseok nods.

With the car loaded and coffees in cup holders, Minseok drives the short distance to the shelter. The delivery truck for the rest of the order Luhan placed is there and much to his surprise Yixing, Sehun, Tao, and Jongin as well. Kyungsoo has just opened the back door. Minseok runs to catch him wanting to get the sandwiches out of the car and into the fridge before they go bad. Tao and Sehun overhear and help Luhan start unloading.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sehun questions.

“I think the better question is what’s he gotten into?” Tao snickers. “Or maybe who?”

“Huh?” Sehun is confused until he follows Tao’s gaze, landing on Minseok. “You’re fucking kidding right?”

“Language!” Yixing chides joining them. 

“Lu?” Sehun pushes.

“Drop it, Hun. You’re one of my best friends, and we are not having this conversation again. Tao, stop instigating.” Luhan barks out.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Sehun clarifies. “You despised him that night. Now you’re together?”

“Yes, we are. Remember when I said I’ve only been in love once? He’s the once. I’ll explain more, later.” He hands more trays out.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Tao blurts out. 

“Tao, less talking more helping.” Yixing leans in so only Tao can hear. “Whatever you think you know, keep it to yourself. This isn’t the place.”

Kyungsoo and Minseok are arranging the walk-in so they can have a shelf for the trays. Sehun comes in first. He peers at Minseok curiously as he hands the food over. 

“Hi, I’m Minseok. Thanks for helping. You’re Sehun?” He greets him.

“That’s me. Yixing said you two did a lot yesterday. He thought maybe it would be good for us to come too since we were there that night.” Sehun looks at his feet. 

“I really appreciate you guys taking the time to come in.” Kyungsoo breaks the tension.

“This is Tao.” Sehun points over his shoulder. “I think you both met Jongin already, right?”

“I have. A few times actually.” Minseok passes the last tray over.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo finishes rearranging. “I should get out there with the other stuff. Minseok, you have a special little girl who is all excited to see you.”

“How are they? Lu said the husband showed up?” Minseok catches him.

“Guy’s a dick. I never in my life wanted to hit someone like I wanted to hit him. Seulgi was terrified. I locked them in my office just in case. Sooyoung sang to her mother to keep her from crying. I don’t think Seulgi slept at all. I thought you could take the kids for a bit. Maybe she can nap. She trusts you. I trust you.” Kyungsoo squeezes his arm gently. “Thank you. For all of it. And yes, you did do something. I owe you and Han.”

Sehun watches Kyungsoo leave before leveling his gaze at Minseok. “Why do you have to be good?”

“I’m sorry?” Minseok doesn’t understand.

“It would be easier for him to hate him you if you were a shitty person,” Tao smirks. “He’s jealous.”

“Oh, I see.” Minseok lets out a nervous chuckle. “I honestly don’t know how to respond to that.” 

“You’re good for him, I think. We all used to hang out.” Sehun sighs. “I know it will never be like that between us, I just miss him.”

“Hey! Help here?” Jongin calls carrying in a large box.

“Shit! Sorry, Nini.” Sehun runs over. 

Once the others leave, Minseok opens one of the trays. He wants to make sure Seulgi eats something before he tries to convince her to sleep. He’s not sure what they like so he takes a small piece of each. Luhan grabbed a little box of cookies for Sooyoung while picking up the sandwiches, so he puts two on her plate.

After wrapping the trays tightly, Minseok walks back to Kyungsoo’s office. Sooyoung is humming happily in Kyungsoo’s oversized chair while drawing on scrap paper. Jin is sound asleep in the bassinet, and Seulgi appears to be exhausted slumped in a folding chair. She looks up as Minseok knocks and smiles. 

“Sooyoung, Look who’s here.” She runs her fingers through the little girl’s hair.

“Uncle Minnie! You came!” She hops off the chair and attaches to his leg like she did last night.

“This is a thing with you, huh?” He teases.

“Where’s Uncle Lulu and Uncle Soo?” She’s reaching for him.

“Lulu is helping Soo move some new things in. Are you hungry?” Minseok puts the plates on the desk and picks her up.

“COOKIES!” Sooyoung tries to wiggle out of his hold.

“Uncle Lulu bought those especially for you, but you have to ask momma.” He settles her back into the chair.

“Can you eat some of your sandwich first? Then you can have cookies.” Seulgi arranges the plate in front of her. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. I put some of everything so you can pick what you like. How are you?” Minseok pulls another chair into the already cramped office.

“Alright. Did Soo tell you?” Minseok nods, and she continues, “I knew it would happen eventually, but that was fast. I’m sure it will happen again.”

“Actually, we’d like to talk to you about that.” Luhan pokes his head in with Kyungsoo behind him. “Min, can you take Sooyoung in the dining room? The others are eating. Jongin said he would sit with her if you wanted to be here, but I have a feeling she will want you.”

“Are you kicking us out?” Seulgi looks panicked.

“No, no. Not at all. I was concerned about you and the facility.” Luhan explains.

“Minseok, stay. Please?” She asks him. “I don’t know why, but I’m more at ease around you.”

“Why don’t we sit out front. It’s bigger and more comfortable for all of us. I believe Tao and Sehun are going to set up some toys. Sooyoung will be distracted.” Kyungsoo offers.

“Okay.” She looks unsure. “I’m sorry to be so much trouble.”

“Seulgi, I promise you. They aren’t reprimanding or blaming you for anything. We all want to see you and these two safe. Luhan was throwing around ideas last night, and everyone wants to see how you feel about them.” Minseok explains.

“Exactly,” Kyungsoo adds. 

Luhan nods. “We will meet you up there.” 

Noticing Seulgi struggling, Minseok asks Sooyoung to walk for him to be able to carry Jin’s bassinet. Thankfully it has a handle. Minseok sits down placing the bassinet on the table careful not to wake the baby. Sooyoung immediately situates herself in Minseok’s lap grabbing for her food. The group sits in awkward silence picking at their plates. 

“Looks like I’ll start. This conversation does not leave this room.” Kyungsoo looks at everyone. “Luhan and I had a conversation this morning. I wasn’t exactly overjoyed at the idea when he first told me. The more I think about it, the more I think it could work. Seulgi, I don’t think I can keep you safe here. I spoke to the coordinators at other facilities. Your husband has been to every one of them. Even the ones farther out. He keeps calling to ask if you came in. He even went to Doctor Bae’s office knowing she volunteers when she can. He can’t get in further than the check-in without being let back by the desk, but I worry someone will give him information accidentally. Plus, you’re stuck inside here. There’s no activities or entertainment for Sooyoung, and you need to be able to get adequate sleep. Luhan offered a solution. That said, the choice is yours to make. I will do everything I can if you want to stay, but hear Han out, Lu?”

“I, uh. I thought maybe you could stay with me? I own a building on the riverfront about fifteen minutes from here. Tenants are moving out soon. I want to renovate it for you. In the meantime,” He pauses looking at Minseok then back to Seulgi. “We have an extra bedroom. It’s the penthouse apartment with tight security. There are guards stationed in the lobby and the elevator. You need a key to even get on my floor. You’d have your own bathroom, and the room is big enough for the three of you. I thought I could make a play area in the den. It’s supposed to be a home office, but I rarely use it. I can have clothes, diapers and formula sent. I tentatively placed an order. I just have to confirm it. Bottom line is Minseok and I both would be happy to have you.”

“You want us to live with you?” She’s shocked. “I can’t do that. You aren’t responsible for us. I feel like a burden already, and you want to do this? Why?”

“Why not?” He says simply. 

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but if this is about repairing your image, I can’t let my children be used like that.” Seulgi picks at her fingers.

Yixing lets out a loud belly laugh before clamping a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry. That was too funny.”

“Helpful, Xing.” Luhan rolls his eyes.”I lost sight of who I was for a bit, but I wouldn’t use your kids like that.”

“Minseok?” She turns to him.

“He’s telling the truth. I wouldn’t have let him offer if it wasn’t from a good place. Same for Soo. Neither one of us would let anyone take advantage of them.” Minseok has Sooyoung sleeping on his shoulder half-eaten sandwich in front of them.

“I don’t know what to say. I have no job, no way of paying for anything.” Seulgi Looks between Minseok and Luhan.

“I’m sure we can find something for you when you’re ready.” Yixing cuts in. “There’s always a need at the agency, and they have awesome child care. We can discuss after you’re medically cleared since you’re still in the postpartum period.”

As she’s trying to decide, a loud commotion from up front gets everyone’s attention. Kyungsoo takes off at full speed to check on his volunteers at the desk. Minseok ushers Seulgi back down to the office, Luhan on his heels carrying a crying Jin. They can hear Seulgi’s husband screaming now that he caught the sounds of the wailing baby. Yixing and Jongin both go to help up front.

“This is not good. Seulgi, please? Please, let me take you to the apartment. If he gets in here.” Luhan trails off.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She’s crying. 

Tao comes running down the hallway. “Luhan, Soo had to call the cops. He said to get them out of here. He will call you when it’s clear. The guy wants to come back and look around. Sehun is putting stuff in your car. There was an infant seat donated, but not one for Sooyoung.”

“I’ll hold her. We can strap Jin in, and I’ll hold her. It’s a short ride. I’ll take that over her father seeing us.” Seulgi snaps out of it.

“Here, pull your hair up.” Minseok gives her his ball cap. “Tao, get her a shirt from the stuff that came in today. The windows are tinted, but just in case.”

“You have to go. NOW! Cops are going to escort the husband in to show him they aren’t here. Kyungsoo doesn’t have a choice.” Sehun comes in the back door. “I pulled the car right up to the building. Luhan, get in and drive. Don’t wait, just go.”

Wasting little time, Luhan gets Seulgi and the car seat into the car. He takes off as soon as the doors are closed with Sehun promising to call later with an update. Sooyoung wakes momentarily then snuggles into Minseok’s neck as he wraps his seatbelt around them both. He opted to sit in the back so if the car was spotted it would look like Luhan was alone. 

As he’s diving, Luhan uses the hands-free to call the building manager. He explains the situation and asks to have security meet them in the parking garage. The manager says he will make sure the garage is clear of photogs and advises Luhan to pull up directly in front of the elevator. Minseok and the guard with take the family up to the apartment while Luhan goes over everything in more detail.

Pulling in as he was instructed, Luhan watches as they usher the family into the elevator. Minseok catches his eye nodding once to convey they are alright. Luhan parks and follows the building manager, Heechul, to his office.

Upstairs, Minseok lays Sooyoung on the couch to show Seulgi around the apartment. He carries Jin, who is snoozing in his car seat in with them. Burden or not, she knows it will be safer here. Not only for them but for Kyungsoo and the volunteers. Her husband wouldn’t hesitate to use threats and violence if he knew they were staying there. 

Convincing Seulgi to lay down for a bit, Minseok carries Jin into the living room as Luhan comes in from downstairs. “You okay?”

“Yeah, you? How about them?” Luhan looks around. “You get Seulgi to rest?”

“Not sure for how long. Lu, you need to get that stuff delivered.” He sits next to Sooyoung with Jin in front of him.

“I already did. It’s on its way. Heechul is handling it. He’s also going to hire an extra security team. We need to figure out a way to convince Seulgi to file reports. Legally we are on the line because that ass is still her husband. Mind you, I don’t give a fuck. Let him sue me. I just don’t want him to be able to claim she’s keeping the kids from him unfairly.” Luhan runs a hand through his hair.

“We can talk to her. Shouldn’t Doctor Bae have filed a complaint? Seulgi’s never said the kids were abused, so I don’t know what the standard reporting is for adults.” Minseok wracks his brain. “Maybe we can bring it up tomorrow morning. I’m hoping she will actually sleep.”

“Minseok, do you think he beat on Sooyoung?” Luhan’s heart constricts looking at the sleeping child.

“He broke her arm.” Seulgi startles them. “She just got the cast off a few months ago. I tried to stop it. There are reports on him. I was just too afraid to press charges. I was seven months pregnant and having a hard time with being sick. Doctor Bae did send additional reports. Luhan, I don’t think I have a choice but to ask you. Will you take me to file an official complaint and divorce?”

“Absolutely! We have a photo shoot in the morning. I could send Minnie and drop out.” Luhan is mentally planning.

“No, don’t cancel your work. I can’t be the reason you don’t work.” She worries. 

“Hannie, how long will the shoot take? Jongdae seemed to think it would be quick. Maybe you can go right after?” Minseok offers. “I’d happily keep the kiddos here if that’s alright with you both?”

“Actually, I could have someone come to us. Heechul gave me some names of lawyers that handle these cases. They could file restraining orders and divorce papers.” Luhan scrolls through his phone. “I think we should also contact the police, make sure to file the reports with them as well.”

“Okay. Are you sure this isn’t too much trouble for you? I appreciate everything, I do.” She looks between them. “I’ll figure out a way to pay you back, I promise.”

“We want to do this. It’s not a burden to either of us. Let’s take it one day at a time. I will say I agree with Han and Soo that a police report is a good idea. You just have to tell us how you want to do this and we will do it.” Minseok reassures her.

“Maybe start with the police report? I think an order of protection is needed. I don’t know if I go through the police or lawyers or both. I honestly never thought about actually leaving until Sooyoung was hurt.” She sighs.

“I’ll make some calls tonight, setup times for both. In the meantime, you should sleep. I have Jin’s bassinet here and can set up a pad on the floor for Sooyoung? I have a bed coming. I can set it up if you want, but I really want you to get some rest.” Luhan offers.

“I was hoping to keep Jin for a little longer, get him fed and changed before putting him down? He still wakes often?” Minseok asks.

“I usually get three hours between feedings. You shouldn’t have to stay up with him.” She gives in as Minseok rolls his eyes and puts hands on his hips. ‘Okay, okay. I’ll let you keep him until you go to bed. Thank you. Can I trouble you to carry Sooyoung for me? I still can’t lift her with my ribs.”

“Seulgi, seriously. You don’t have to walk on eggshells with us. I’ve grown quite attached to these little ones, and you remind me of my little sister.” Minseok tries to soothe her nerves.

“Thank you. You too, Han.” She offers him a small smile.

“Goodnight and don’t hesitate to wake us if you need something,” Luhan tells her before opening the door for Heechul with the supplies. “That was fast. Can we put it over here for tonight?”

“Sure thing.” Heechul waves his hello to both Minseok and Seulgi. 

Excusing herself, Seulgi checks on Jin and heads for the bedroom. Minseok follows her a moment later with Sooyoung in his arms while Luhan and Heechul get to work. He was able to get some shower supplies and something for her to sleep in. Seulgi thanks him profusely again and tells him she will leave the door cracked after she is showered so they can bring Jin in.

Finished with the supplies, Luhan offers to make tea while they put on a movie. It’s still early for them, and neither is really tired enough to sleep, plus Luhan wants to be able to spend some time with his boyfriend. 

Hoping to make things easier overnight, Minseok sets up a few bottles with water. This way they only have to add the formula to it since Seulgi said room temperature is acceptable. They end up snuggled together watching an old romantic fantasy playing on TV. Minseok loses it, giggling uncontrollably when he catches on to the plot. An angel has fallen in love with a human and has to decide if he wants to become a human himself. They find themselves laughing as the angel experiences human life for the first time. Minseok remembers the feelings of confusion when he first returned. However, he had a sense of familiarity since he was born human and passed on whereas this angel had never been human. 

As they’re watching, Jin wakes up to eat. Luhan pauses the movie to grab the bottle while Minseok changes the baby’s diaper and gets clean pajamas for him to sleep. Minseok is struggling. He has the diaper on, but Jin is wiggling too much for him to get him dressed. Luhan stands with a silly grin on his face thinking what it would be like for them to have a child of their own. The thought depresses him knowing having Minseok and the kids around is only temporary. 

Snapping out of his reverie, Luhan moves to help him. He’s not much better than Minseok, but together they manage to get the baby dressed and fed. Minseok leaves Jin sleeping on his chest with Luhan resting his head on his shoulder to finish the movie. He can feel his eyelids drooping, but doesn’t want to move. 

Having slept a good six hours, Jin wakes them at four in the morning. This time Seulgi comes out playfully scolding them for not bringing him to the bedroom. She steals Luhan’s phone to quickly snap a picture of the two groggy men cuddling her son. Seulgi sends them off to bed and returns to her room with the baby.

Waking the next morning, Minseok finds Seulgi in the kitchen. Sooyoung is happily eating at the table. She’s a little too short to reach, so he lifts her into his lap to eat more comfortably. 

“How’d you sleep?” Seulgi sits a coffee mug in front of him but out of the little girl’s reach.

“We were fine. Didn’t hear a peep.” He sips the coffee humming in satisfaction. “Thank you. How was your night?”

“Honestly, I’m amazed. I don’t know if they were overly tired from the past few days or if they are just comfortable with you and Han. Sooyoung didn’t wake up at all and Jin the one time when I came out for him.” She lays Jin back in his car seat to finish cooking.

“That’s really good. I’m sure you all were exhausted and needed a good night sleep.” Minseok has Sooyoung giggling at his airplane noises while feeding her.

“Nope, I’m pretty sure it’s you. She has never been so open and happy with anyone as quickly as she is with you. Can I fix you a plate?” She begins plating without waiting for an answer.

Sneaking up, Luhan leans against the wall watching Minseok play with Sooyoung. The two are so lost in their conversation they don’t realize they have an audience. Seulgi nonchalantly slides him a mug of coffee without saying anything. 

He nods his thanks before pushing off the wall. “Good morning.”

“Uncle LuLu!” Sooyoung yells holding her arms out.

“Morning, little love.” He picks her up hugging her close. 

Luhan realizes for the first time in a long time he’s genuinely happy. He’s closed himself off for so long that he’s forgotten what it’s like to really care about people. Sure he has his few friends, but he’s never entirely let them in. They know the bare minimum and Luhan liked it that way. Yixing is the only person who knows any of his story, and even that is incomplete. 

Finishing at the stove, Seulgi joins them at the table. They continue making small talk while enjoying their meals. Luhan even asks Sooyoung what she would like her room to look like when he has the vacant apartment redone. 

After everyone has eaten, Minseok excuses himself to shower. Luhan helps Seulgi clean up and offers to feed Jin so she and Sooyoung can get dressed for the day. He seems to be getting used to handling the kids. He’s still mildly terrified of doing something wrong with Sooyoung but can hold his own with Jin. Minseok comes out to find Luhan whispering promises to Jin that they are safe and will be taken care of.

Leaning over the back of the couch, Minseok kisses the top of Luhan’s head. “You’re cute, and I love you.”

“I love you.” He leans back for a proper kiss. “How long you been there?”

“Long enough. What’s the plan? Yixing is coming for us, right? They’ll be safe here.” Minseok rattles off.

“Yeah. He has some other stuff from the facility, a toddler car seat, and a cell phone for Seulgi. I had him program all of us. Soo, Yixing, us, even Sehun, Tao, and Jongin are in there. That way she can always get someone. Jongdae has a general idea of what’s going on. He’s going to try and get you and I out before the others.” Luhan switches Jin to his shoulder.

“Wait!” Minseok runs for a burp cloth. “You don’t want to go to a photo shoot with baby puke on you.”

“Thanks. See, I told you I don’t know what I’m doing. I fake it well though.” Luhan grins.

“You are an ass. A cute one, but an ass nonetheless.” he laughs as the doorbell rings. “I got it.”

“Morning. The others are downstairs. I spoke to Heechul. The detectives are coming to the set today. They want to talk to all of us to make a complete profile. Seulgi will need to sign for complete hospital records even though they have Doctor Bae’s reports and copies of her files. The detectives seem to think they can get an emergency order of protection. Where’re your keys? I’ll run the car seats down and put them in your car.” Yixing picks up Jin’s seat when Minseok hands him the keys. “Meet you down there.”

While listening to Luhan explain the plan for the day, Seulgi packs a diaper bag making sure she has everything she needs. Fear shows through even with her trying to put on a brave face. Minseok helps her by keeping Sooyoung occupied. Seulgi shakes her head as they make their way to the elevator saying she feels like she has two nannies. 

Entering the agency, Yixing guides them to the conference room where the detectives are already waiting. He sends Sehun, Tao, and Jongin to hair and makeup so they can start shooting. Minseok and Luhan will switch with the others later. 

Introducing themselves, the detectives guide Seulgi, Luhan, and Minseok to take their seats. They start by asking about the night Seulgi came to the shelter. What things did Minseok and Luhan personally witness? Their portion of the interview takes no time at all. 

Having been dismissed, Minseok and Luhan make their way to hair and makeup. Jongdae wants to get the group shots done to free up the others if the detectives need them. Luhan is styled in all black with dark smokey eyes as Minseok is in all white. Minseok’s makeup is more natural, enhancing his sharp eyes while still giving off youthful innocence. The two double over when they see the accessories. It’s not just a light versus dark concept, it’s full-on angels and demons.

Pulling themselves together, Luhan and Minseok stare at each other while the stylists do the finishing touches. The entire production team is in awe as they take their places. Tao and Sehun match Luhan and Minseok, but Jongin is essentially split in half. The effect is stunning showing the light and dark present in one person. Thankfully everyone is patient with Minseok. Even Sehun whispers directions and support when he fumbles. 

Proving he is good at what he does, Jongdae shows exceptional skill in showcases the best in each of the models. He’s managed to make them all appear as veterans. The preliminary images are simply breathtaking. 

Tugging Minseok back against him, Luhan leans down to whisper in his ear, “You look beautiful. I knew you would outshine us all, but this. Be prepared to be bombarded by offers.”

“Shut up.” Minseok blushes under the praise. 

“Uncle Minnie!” Sooyoung comes running across the set attaching to his legs. “Uncle LuLu looks funny.”

“Hey now! You’ll hurt his feelings.” Minseok giggles. “Come on, up you go.”

“Uncle Minnie?” She plays with his costume. 

“Hmmm? You like those?” He watches her face as she pulls at him.

“Your wings are much prettier than these.” She looks at him. “I like your real wings.”

Dumbfounded, Minseok looks at Luhan whose mouth is wide open in shock. 

“She told me you’re an angel, but only she can see your wings.” Seulgi comes up behind them. “I think that’s why I trusted you so easily. Even at three, she can read people better than I could ever hope to.”

“How’d it go?” Luhan changes the subject.

“Okay, I have an emergency restraining order barring him from the kids and I. I have to file for a permanent one within thirty days,” she explains.

“That won’t help you!” 

Time seems to stand still. Minseok knows without ever seeing him that this is Seulgi’s husband. He watches as this man raises his arm with weapon in hand. The only thing between Seulgi and the gun is him holding their three-year-old daughter. Knowing this man has been violent with her at least once, Minseok doesn’t want to chance Sooyoung being injured. He practically throws her at Sehun. It takes only a moment for Sehun to make the decision to run with Tao hot on his heels carrying the infant seat.

“Move!” The husband yells. “I want to talk to my wife! ”

“You should leave. The police were just here. You need to talk to them.” Minseok remains calm trying to de-escalate the situation. 

“I have the right to a conversation with my wife,” He doesn’t notice Yixing and Jongdae moving into a better position.

“You lost that right when you raised your hand to her. Once again, please leave.” Minseok tries to keep him focused on only him

“Who are you to tell me how to handle my wife! She’s caused this mess. Embarrassed me! Dared to talk to the police.” The husband is bright red with anger. “I’ll kill you without a second thought. Move!”

“So shoot me. It’s the only way you’ll get to her.” Minseok stands his ground.

“Fine.” The gun goes off.

Hitting the floor with a grunt, Minseok looks down in horror as blood puddles around him. Yixing and Jongdae somehow get the gun away and subdue the husband against a wall. Minseok can hear everyone screaming around him as the husband is placed in handcuffs.

“We need an ambulance! NOW!” Seulgi is trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Why?” Minseok cries. “Luhan, why? You can’t leave me like this!”

“I had-I had to save you.” Luhan reaches for him. “I love you. I’m-I’m so sorry.”

“No! Hannie, stay awake. Please! It wasn’t supposed to be you. I love you! Luhan!” Minseok holds him tightly crying harder.

“Son, let him go. You have to let me help him.” The lead detective pulls Minseok away to start CPR.

Not knowing what else to do, Seulgi wraps her arms around Minseok. Luhan pushed them both out of the way taking a hit to the chest. Jondae pulls them up off the floor, so they have more room to work on Luhan. He tells them Sehun, Jongin, and Tao took the kids back to the penthouse. Sehun has a spare key to get in, and Jongin has a niece and nephew so they will be okay. Minseok barely registers what’s being said. His only focus is the man lying on the floor in front of him.

The paramedics arrive minutes later, strap Luhan to a gurney and they’re gone. Jongdae drives Yixing, Minseok, and Seulgi to the hospital since none are okay enough to drive. Seulgi takes a second to call Jongin. She thinks they should all be here.

A nurse shows them to the waiting room. Luhan was rushed into surgery to assess the damage. There is massive internal bleeding and a collapsed lung, the doctors are not optimistic. She tells them it could be a while before they hear anything else. 

Everyone jumps when Kyungsoo and Jongin come in thinking it was bad news. Yixing and Kyungsoo whisper quietly back and forth while Jongin walks over to Minseok and Seulgi. Minseok doesn’t acknowledge him. Jongin knows not to push and turns to Seulgi.

“Sooyoung fell asleep in the car. I wanted to come up before we brought them in. Sehun’s not doing well. How’s he?” Jongin asks pulling a clean shirt out for Seulgi. “I have clothes for you both.” 

“Thank you. I don’t want Sooyoung to see us like this. Minseok, do you want to change?” She rests her hand on his shoulder, flinching when he jerks away.

“I got him. I can only imagine what he’s feeling. He barely knows any of us. I guess you understand. We just have to stick together right now.” Jongin gives a sad smile before following Minseok into the hall.

“Please, just leave me alone,” he snaps. “I’m sorry. Oh God, I‘m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Let’s get you cleaned up. Yixing will come find us. There’s a bathroom over here.” he points.

Carefully folding the shirt and pants, Jongin puts them in the plastic bag the nurse gave them. Minseok is shaking staring in the mirror as Jongin tries to wipe the blood from his chest and neck. With the worst off, Minseok pulls on the clothes he was brought. 

“This is his.” Minseok’s lip wobbles.

“I didn’t realize.” Jongin looks horrified. “It was on your side of the closet.”

“Can we go back now?” He pulls open the door to find someone waiting for him. “Mom?”

“Minseok!” She grabs him. “What happened? I got a call from the hospital. I’m still listed as Han’s emergency contact. They said he was in surgery?”

“Mom, he. He was.” He sobs unable to get the words out.

“Breathe, Minseok. I’m here. I’m sorry it took so long, but I’m here now.” She wipes the tears from his face.

Holding him to her side, Minseok’s mother follows Jongin to the waiting room. Yixing fills her in along with Sehun and Tao since they weren’t there when everything happened. They take turns going to the machine for coffee, more for something to do than they need the drinks. Sooyoung fell asleep in Kyungsoo’s lap. She was very confused she didn’t see Luhan when she got there and kept asking to see him. Thankfully Kyungsoo and Tao kept her occupied. 

After what feels like an eternity, the surgeon comes in. The team worked on Luhan for seven hours. They were able to stop the bleeding and have given him several transfusions, but it wasn’t enough. Machines are the only thing keeping him alive. The staff has moved him to a large private room. 

Giving Mrs. Kim the papers to sign, the surgeon advises her to give everyone the chance to say goodbye and not to prolong the inevitable. It’s more painful for all involved. Apologizing for being so blunt, the doctor leaves. The nurse leads them to Luhan explaining there is a sitting room right across the hall if anyone needs a break, but because of the special circumstances, they do not have a limit on the number of people allowed in the room at one time.

Wanting the others to have time, Seulgi and Kyungsoo take the kids across the hall. Jin is ready to eat, and Sooyoung has been acting up. She knows something is wrong and has been asking for Luhan. Seulgi wants to talk to her before taking her in.

“What are you going to do?” Sehun asks scrubbing a hand across his face, fresh tears falling.

“Look at him. Han wouldn’t want this.” Mrs. Kim looks to her son. “But, I’ll leave it up to Minseok.”

“Come on, Hunnie. We’ll come back in a little later.” Tao hooks his arm through Sehun’s. “Jongin?”

“I’m right behind you. Soo and Seulgi need to come in.” Jongin pats Yixing’s shoulder as he passes. 

Everyone else takes turns coming in and out of the room for the next several hours. Minseok is the only one who has refused to leave. Luhan barely left his side when it was his time so Minseok will honor him the same way. Seulgi brings in Sooyoung, intending to stay for only a moment, but the little girl has a mind of her own. She pulls away from her mother running around the bed to where Minseok is sitting attaching herself, once again, to his leg.

“Sooyoung, I told you Uncle Minnie needs some time to himself.” She goes to get her.

“No, Momma. Uncle Minnie needs me. He needs Uncle LuLu.” Minseok tenses at the words and she squeezes tighter not wanting to go.

“She can stay.” Minseok releases the breath he was holding. “Sooyoung, will you sing to Uncle LuLu?”

“Seulgi, I would love to meet that little guy of yours.” Mrs. Kim and Seulgi close the door behind them. “We’ll get her in a minute. Minseok is quite fond of her.”

“Yes, and she’s enamored with him. She says he’s her angel.” She sighs.

“Smart child.” Mrs. Kim whispers to herself.

Giving Sooyoung about fifteen minutes, Kyungsoo pokes his head in. “Psst, come help Uncle Soo?”

“I’ll be right back.” She runs.

Once the door closes, Minseok heaves a sigh. Now that he’s finally alone he has no idea what to do or say. Memories replay in his mind. His family and friends coming and going. Some crying, some telling jokes to lighten the mood. Even the doctors telling them he had no idea they were there. Without realizing it, Minseok begins telling Luhan all of these memories. He answers every question Luhan asked, wishing it didn’t take so long. He should have told him the night he asked instead of closing off. 

“What am I supposed to do, Hannie? This isn’t the way this was supposed to happen. You were supposed to move on. Be happy. Get married. All the things we said we wanted to do as kids, whether it was together or not. I was the one who was supposed to go. Yet, here we are. I’m in the same spot you were. I thought we had more time. I thought we were lucky. I was wrong. I get it now. Luhan, I love you.” Minseok rests his head in his hands. “How am I ever going to let you go?”

“That is your test.” Junmyeon surprises him.

“My test? What the fuck do you mean my test? I was supposed to help him.” He grits out.

“Yes, and you did. Luhan lived more in the last six weeks than he has in the last ten years. You made him a better man, a selfless man.” Junmyeon paces the room.

“Yeah, a better man for what! He had ideas. Good ideas. He wanted to make a difference.” Minseok scowls, his anger building. “Why even bother to send me back at all?”

“You weren’t sent back for only his benefit. You both needed to let go.” Junmyeon glares. “I told you there was a price when you agreed.”

“I didn’t realize you meant this? What was the point? What was the fucking point in killing him?” Minseok sits back down exhaustion setting in.

“Minseok, he was supposed to die ten years ago. You took it upon yourself to change that.” Junmyeon gives a simple answer.

“Great! Point made. Just take me back already.” He sighs, done with the whole situation.

“You’re not going back.” Junmyeon shrugs.

“Excuse me? What the fuck does that mean?” It’s Minseok’s turn to glare.

“I never said it was you I was taking back. Your past has been rewritten. There’s no record of your death. You and your parents are the only ones who will remember. Live well, Minseok. Use what you have taught Luhan and live well.” Junmyeon fades not giving him a chance to reply.

Breaking down for what feels like the hundredth time that night, Minseok finally says his goodbyes. He allows himself enough time to find the strength to go to his mother. Minseok explains to everyone that he doesn’t want to drag this out as much for their sake as for Luhan’s. 

With them all gathered around Luhan, Minseok turns the machines off.

 

\--

*Six Months Later*

“Minseok, this is incredible. This is the first facility of its kind. We can literally help people get back on their feet.” Kyungsoo gushes.

“Careful, Soo. You’re getting overly sappy again.” Minseok finishes stocking the oversized pantry.

“Well, seeing miracles changes a man.” He grins. “I can’t believe we pulled this off. I’m going to check on Xing. He’s got Sehun and Tao helping him cook.”

“Yikes! Run.” Minseok laughs.

“Hey, they’ve gotten better.” Kyungsoo winks on his way out the door.

Taking one last walk through, Minseok feels immensely proud. The new facility was built from the ground up. It’s made to help these women get a fresh start. The first building is the initial shelter, only majorly renovated. They now have the room they need to properly house and care for the occupants. This is where they come in with barely more than the clothes on their backs. This is where Kyungsoo will stay. It’s what he knows and where his heart lies. He’s hired a team, thanks to a very generous donation, for career training and general help. He’s finally gotten approval for some government funding. It’s not much, but it still helps. Doctor Bae has even signed on as a full-time physician. 

The building next door, Minseok had renovated into what he’s calling The Stepping Stone. This apartment complex is where the women move when they’ve found jobs, but aren’t ready to be entirely on their own. They charge minimal rent for fully furnished one or two bedroom apartments. The two bedrooms are reserved for those with children. Seulgi will be running the daycare on the third floor. She took the classes for the certifications while she was still living in the penthouse. 

The top floor of The Stepping Stone, Minseok had turned into four large apartments. Kyungsoo, Seulgi, Doctor Bae, and Minseok himself are all officially neighbors. It also means they are never far if they are needed. Minseok has been using the rent from the penthouse to keep costs down. It’s taken a lot of planning and budgeting, but they are finally ready for their grand opening.

Minseok makes his way through to the kitchens. “Are we ready? What can I do?”

“You can come see your emotional overly excited parents.” Mrs. Kim holds her arms out.

“You’re early!” he hugs them both. “I thought you were coming later.”

“Someone was too impatient.” Mr. Kim clears his throat.

“Don’t listen to him. How can we help?” She looks around. “Oh, Seulgi! Where are my favorite kiddos?”

“So much for helping.” Mr. Kim elbows Minseok lightly. “Luhan would be so proud.”

“Thanks, dad. I wish he were here.” Minseok sighs.

“Did you really believe I wouldn’t come?” Luhan sneaks up behind him. 

“You said you were working!” Minseok wraps his arms around him.

“And you believed that. Come on!” He leans down to whisper in Minseok’s ear. “I didn’t convince Junmyeon to leave me here only to be preoccupied with unimportant things. We’ve both have been gifted a second chance, and I don’t intend to waste it.”

“Okay, that’s enough! Sappy Soo has left the building!” Kyungsoo mock gags at them. “Everyone ready? Cause here we go.”

Dinner service goes well. The patrons are amazed at the renovations and even more at the idea of Stepping Stone. With all the occupants set for the night and clean up started, Luhan tries to steal Minseok away early. 

It takes a lot of begging and the rest of the group pushing them out, but Luhan wins. “We’ve been so busy, and it’s only going to get worse from here. I wanted one night.”

“I feel guilty. Yet, I don’t think one night is a lot to ask.” Minseok unlocks their door. 

“I didn’t think so either, that’s why I did it.” Luhan follows him in closing the door behind them.

“I could really use a shower.” He fumbles around for the light switch. “What is this? Hannie?”

Luhan has the table set up with a champagne bottle in ice and rose petals everywhere. “I hope you don’t mind a slight delay to your shower, but I’ve meant to ask you something for a while now. I said it earlier, and I meant it. We’ve both been given the wonderful gift of a second chance, and I’m pretty sure we’re happy.”

“Of course I’m happy. Luhan, what more could I ask for?” Minseok gives his wide gummy smile. 

“Well, um. I thought.” Luhan stutters a moment before dropping to one knee. “Marry me? Minseok, my every thought and plan in life begins and ends with you. I want you forever, in this life and whatever’s next. Please, marry me?”

“Yes. Would I really say anything other than yes?” Minseok laughs. “You look so nervous I almost wanted to say no to torture you.”

“Mean! Now, how about that shower?” Luhan wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh God! I take it back.” Minseok pushes him away. “You’re lucky, I love you.”

\--

“You know you made the right choice.” Yifan watches.

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” Junmyeon leans on his shoulder.

“Think we’ll be invited?” Yifan hugs him close.

“I highly doubt that! I think our job here is done.”


End file.
